El Hermano del Novio
by Naomi Ushiromiya
Summary: Inuyasha dejo a Kagome plantada el día de la boda; abandonada en el altar nunca se imagino que recibiría otra propuesta de matrimonio y mucho menos de Sesshomaru Taisho, el Daiyokai mas poderoso y temido del país. El hermano de su ex novio.
1. La Propuesta

Hola; Buenos(a) Días, Tardes, Noches. Antes de empezar he de aclarar que:

1.) Inuyasha no me pertenece, es de la propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

2.) La Historia a continuación no me pertenece, es una adaptación del Libro de MICHELLE REID "El Hermano del novio"

3.) Realizo este Fanfics sin fines de lucro.

4.) Habrá un poco (solo un poco) de OoC en los personajes principales e incluiré párrafos diferentes al existente en el libro, para así poder crear la trama que tengo idealizada.

5.) No existió, existe, ni existirá el pozo; Kagome** nunca** viajo a Sengoku y la perla de Shikon no Tama tampoco existe.

Disfrutad la lectura.

.

**Capítulo 1**

En el pasado 700 años atrás, en la época Sengoku los Yokais fueron la raza más temida y respetada sobre la faz de la tierra, predominaban sobre los humanos por su fuerza, rapidez, poderes y por sobre todas las cosas su longevidad.

Eso fue así hasta hace 400 años donde los humanos despertaron su nata curiosidad e innovaron su modo de vida; desarrollando en la medida de sus posibilidades la tecnología, en el cual destaco una de ellas, el arma capaz de erradicar a los Yokais. Al principio no lo tomaron con la importancia que le correspondía hasta que su población disminuyo notablemente.

Inu Taisho quien tenía el título para ese entonces del Daiyokai mas fuerte e inteligente, consciente por instinto, intuyo que los humanos no se detendrían, seguirían avanzando, desarrollando armas donde la ultima sería mejor que la anterior y deseando que su raza no se extinguiera por una guerra inminente entre ambas razas ya que los humanos alegaban que había llegado la hora de predominar sobre los Yokais; pacto con los humanos un acuerdo de alianza.

Los humanos en sentido objetivo lo tomaron bastante bien, aun sin embargo los Yokais fueron otro cuento. Pero gracias a la gran inteligencia y persuasión del Daiyokai convinieron dicho pacto, en donde aprendieron de la tecnología creada por los humanos y surgieron tanto o igual que ellos.

.

.

.

.

En la actualidad ambas razas viven en tolerancia, pues es imposible para algunos Yokais, aceptar la posibilidad de convivir con los humanos, en especial cierto Daiyokai de cabellera platinada, quien fue el sucesor del difunto Inu Taisho.

.

.

Osaka, Tokio - Japón.

.

.

La habitación había quedado sumida en un terrible silencio. Nadie se movía. Nadie habló. El horror que era la pesadilla de toda joven envenenaba el aire.

Kagome se había dejado caer sobre la silla más próxima, su rostro blanco como un fantasma; entre las rodillas, medio ocultas entre los pliegues de delicada seda y encaje estaban sus manos, frías como el hielo y apretando el papel que Sesshomaru acababa de entregarle.

_Querida Kagome, _decía. _Querida Kagome..._

— ¿Cómo ha podido hacerlo? — las palabras de su padrastro rompieron el silencio con un sonido ahogado, rasposo y desolado.

Nadie le contestó. Kagome no podía y Sesshomaru no estaba preparado para hacerlo. Se había quedado de pie junto a la ventana, ajena a todo. Ya que ahora su papel en aquella macabra jugada había concluido, mientras cerca de allí una iglesia abarrotada de invitados vestidos con sus mejores galas, aguardaba a unos novios que no llegarían.

Ya habrían empezado a sospechar que algo iba mal; el hecho de que Inuyasha y Sesshomaru no estuvieran en el altar ocupando su lugar era ya bastante mal augurio. Su madre estaría mordiéndose las uñas muerta de preocupación mientras Sango, su única dama de honor, preciosa con su vestido magenta, estaría esperando a la puerta de la iglesia a una novia con la que ningún hombre quería ya intercambiar promesas.

— Kami... Ha escogido el último momento, ¿verdad? — bramó su padrastro.

— Sí — contestó Sesshomaru, aunque aquella única sílaba sonó ahogada.

Kagome no hizo ningún movimiento. Sus ojos, celestes claro, estaban opacos y sin fondo, en un rostro tan completamente desprovisto de color. No veía casi nada con ellos. Estaba mirando hacia sí misma, hacia aquel lugar frío y oscuro de su mente en el que se alojaban el horror, el sufrimiento y la humillación, aguardando a que pasase el aturdimiento inicial para apoderarse de ella.

¿Estaría Sesshomaru tan aturdido como ella? Probablemente. A pesar de su habitual tez pálida, parecía más pálido de lo normal. Se había vestido con un traje negro para asistir a la que iba a haber sido la boda de sus sueños, una boba a plena luz del de día. No podía haber albergado sospecha alguna de que Inuyasha fuese a hacer algo así.

Inuyasha...

Kagome clavó la mirada en sus propias manos, en los dedos que apretaban convulsivamente la hoja de papel.

— Siento tanto hacer esto... — los labios le temblaron, pero no el resto de su cuerpo, que se mantenía en una especie de helada inmovilidad que apenas le permitía respirar. Tenía la boca seca, tan seca que parecía tener la lengua pegada al paladar, y el corazón le latía de una forma extraña; unas pulsaciones intensas, gruesas, tanto que estaba empezando a sentirse mareada y con ganas de vomitar...

— Kami... — su padrastro se movió de repente — Tengo que ir a decirle a toda esa pobre gente que espera en la iglesia que... —

— No es necesario — lo interrumpió Sesshomaru — Ya este Sesshomaru se ha ocupado de ello. Ha pensado que sería... lo mejor — concluyó, a pesar de que la palabra le pareciese inadecuada, dada la situación.

En aquel preciso instante, el ruido de un coche que se detenía frente a la casa les indicó que la primera llega da horrorizada de la iglesia acababa de producirse.

"_Demasiado pronto_", se dijo Kagome. "_Todavía no estoy preparada. No puedo mirarles a la cara y..."_

— ¡Kagome! — era la voz de Sesshomaru. Áspera por la preocupación, y un segundo después sintió que alguien la sujetaba antes de que cayese al suelo hacia delante.

— No quiero ver a nadie — musitó; no estaba inconsciente, pero le faltaba muy poco.

— Claro que no. — Sesshomaru estaba de rodillas delante de ella, sujetándola contra su pecho, y el fino velo de tul cubría su melena de cabello negro como el carbón, se había caído cubriéndole la cara. Sesshomaru temblaba, percibió vagamente.

— Es Natsuki y Sota — su padrastro Mamoru miraba desde la ventana — Tu madre… y tu hermano, Kagome — murmuró con suavidad — Querrá... —

En aquel momento la puerta se abrió de par en par y Kagome empezó a temblar violentamente. Sesshomaru maldijo entre dientes y se movió para poder acurrucarla mejor entre sus brazos y protegerla del aire del salón.

— ¡Kagome! — gritó su madre, corriendo hacia ella con lágrimas en los ojos — ¡Mi niña! —

— Kago… me — su hermano por el contrario, solo se mantuvo estático viendo la deplorable escena; en la cual su hermana lamentablemente era protagonista.

— No — gimió ella contra el hombro de Sesshomaru. — No... —

No iba a poder soportarlo. No iba a ser capaz de resistir el dolor de su madre, de su hermano, ni el de su padre... ¡Ni siquiera el suyo propio!

Sesshomaru debió presentirlo porque se puso en pie, llevándola a ella pegada a él, cargándola en sus brazos sin ningún esfuerzo, de modo que su rostro, quedó pegado a su cuello caliente y tenso.

— Se ha desmayado — mintió — Su habitación, señora Natsuki… dígame dónde está su habitación. —

— Kagome… — su madre, su serena y dulce madre Natsuki, que raramente permitía que las tranquilas aguas que rodeaban su vida se alterasen, se vino abajo por completo, dejándose caer en una de las sillas para echarse a llorar desconsoladamente. Su esposo Mamoru se acercó a ella mientras Sesshomaru, murmurando algo entre dientes, salió de la habitación sin esperar a que le indicasen a dónde debía dirigirse.

El recibidor estaba lleno de gente. Kagome se sintió horrorizada aunque Sesshomaru mantuvo su rostro oculto, e ignorándolos a todos, subió las escaleras haciendo uso de su rapidez sobre-natural.

Algunos de los presentes contenían la respiración, y también la voz de Sango, que preguntaba algo con brusquedad. Sesshomaru le contestó, pero Kagome no entendió sus palabras.

— ¿Qué habitación? — su voz sonó ruda, lo bastante como para conseguir penetrar la maraña que la rodeaba, pero aunque intentó concentrarse en la pregunta, no consiguió encontrar la respuesta.

No sabía dónde estaban. Con otra maldición entre dientes, Sesshomaru abrió una puerta con el pie; y luego otra, y otra, hasta que encontró una habitación que sólo podía ser la de la novia por toda la parafernalia nupcial que estaba esparcida por todas partes. Una vez dentro, la sentó a los pies de la cama y cerró de un golpe la puerta.

El silencio los perturbo entonces, el mismo silencio denso y duro que los había perturbado en el salón después de que Sesshomaru le entregase la carta.

El se quedó inmóvil, contemplando su cabeza baja, y de pronto se acercó a ella y tiró del velo de tul que aún traía puesto. Sin fijarse en la cantidad de horquillas que lo sujetaban a su cabello, lo rasgó y lo tiró al suelo. Y se alejó de ella con los puños metidos en los bolsillos.

La cabeza comenzó a dolerle por los arañazos de las horquillas, pero no le importó. Casi agradeció sentir ese dolor porque así supo que aún estaba viva. Y hasta comprendía por qué debía haberlo hecho. Tenía que resultar patética, sentada allí con su vestido de novia mientras su novio huía en dirección contraria.

De pronto la realidad le golpeó en la cara, y un asco que brotaba sin saber de dónde la empujó a ponerse en pie; la carta, que aún seguía llevando en el puño cerrado, cayó al suelo olvidada mientras ella intentaba ciega de rabia tirar de las diminutas perlas que cerraban el cuerpo del vestido por delante.

— ¡Ayúdame! — le rogó desesperada, con las manos y el cuerpo entero temblándole, la expresión que hasta entonces había sido de aturdimiento transformada en un odio torturado.

La seda se rasgó al tirar, pero no le importó... de pronto, su mayor preocupación era salir de aquel vestido, deshacerse de todo lo que pudiera conectarla, aunque fuera remotamente, con Inuyasha o con el día de la boda.

— ¡Ayúdame, por amor a kami! —

— ¡No puedo, Kagome! — Sesshomaru parecía sorprendido, y esa sorpresa le hizo mirarle.

— ¿Por qué no? — le preguntó sugiriendo una condena. — Has hecho todo lo que podías hacer para destrozarme este día. ¿Por qué no puedes ayudarme a destrozar este vestido? — su repentino ataque lo obligó a retroceder, y un músculo tembló en su mandíbula apretada. Sus ojos ambarinos se oscurecieron al querer decir algo, y Kagome lo desafió irguiéndose, retándolo a que negase lo que acababa de decir. Pero Sesshomaru no podía hacerlo, y apretó los dientes.

Dejándose llevar por una nueva ola de violencia interior, Kagome tiró del vestido y la rica seda se rasgó de parte a parte, lanzando los diminutos botones en forma de estrella a todas partes; la cama, el suelo, la alfombra...

Sesshomaru se quedó mirando uno de aquellos botones que fue a aterrizar a sus pies mientras Kagome se desprendía del vestido hasta quedar, de pie y temblando, con el body de encaje y las medias de seda.

— Esto es peor que una violación — murmuró entre dientes, abrazándose.

— Kagome, no... – contestó él, y dio un paso hacia ella con un brazo extendido que luego dejó caer, consciente de que no podía decir nada porque nada podía borrar el dolor y la degradación que estaba sintiendo, y se giró en dirección a la puerta.

— Voy a decirle a alguien que... —

— ¡No! — gritó ella, y Sesshomaru se detuvo a un paso de la puerta. — No — repitió en voz más baja. — Puedes irte si quieres, pero no quiero que nadie se acerque a esta habitación.

Una cosa era permitir que Sesshomaru presenciase su derrumbamiento, ya que él había sido el portador de la noticia y otra muy distinta permitir que los demás también lo presenciasen. No quería ver a nadie. A nadie. Ni a Sango, su mejor amiga, ni siquiera a su madre, que seguro en esos momentos estaba en peores condiciones que ella.

No le importaba estar en ropa interior delante de él. Es más, Sesshomaru se había opuesto a ella desde el momento en que Inuyasha se la había presentado como su...

— No — pensar en Inuyasha aumentaba la sensación de náuseas y tuvo que respirar profundamente varias veces para recuperar la serenidad. Se apretaba con tanta fuerza los brazos que podría haberse hecho sangre con las uñas. Entonces sintió algo frío rozar su piel y se miró la mano izquierda. Un diamante titiló a la luz, y de un tirón se lo sacó del dedo y volvió a mirar a Sesshomaru.

— Ten — le dijo, tirándole el anillo a los pies. — Puedes devolvérselo cuando vuelvas a verlo. Porque yo no quiero volver a verlo más —

Con la imagen de Sesshomaru agachándose para recógelo, entró rápidamente en el cuarto de baño de la habitación, cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella. Tenía una sensación pesada en su interior, como si todos los órganos hubieran colapsado, hechos un nudo en la boca del estómago.

Necesitaba una ducha. La piel le temblaba de repulsión y necesitaba desesperadamente hacerla desaparecer. Fue a quitarse el body de seda blanca cuando vio la liga de satén y encaje azul pálido que llevaba en el muslo, justo por encima de una de las medias y una sonrisa triste se dibujó en sus labios al pensar en lo ridícula que debía haberla encontrado Sesshomaru.

Las lágrimas le cegaron la visión, lágrimas que serían las primeras de muchas otras que vendrían después, y se las secó con rabia antes de entrar en la ducha. Con manos temblorosas giró los grifos y el agua empezó a caer. Kagome se quedó inmóvil, los ojos cerrados, la cabeza hacia atrás, sin preocuparse de si se escaldaba, siempre y cuando consiguiera borrar hasta el último vestigio de la novia.

Imposible saber cuánto tiempo estuvo así, porque no se permitió pensar, ni siquiera sentir, pero al final del túnel en el que la sumió el receso de su mente, oyó que llamaban a la puerta del baño, oyó voces, la de su madre desesperada y la de Sango, clara y preocupada.

Los murmullos oscuros de Sesshomaru se mezclaron con ella, diciendo solo Kami sabe que cosa. Ni lo sabía ni le importaba, siempre que consiguiera mantenerlas alejadas de ella. Después, el silencio volvió a caer, un silencio sólido que calmaba el calor de su corazón y la ayudaba a mantener la cara bajo el agua de la ducha. Más adelante habría tiempo de sobra para soportar todas esas miradas de lástima. Aquellos minutos eran para sí misma, sólo para ella; unos minutos para intentar asimilar en que se había convertido: en una novia plantada en el altar.

Un nervio le tembló en la mejilla. Que idiota había sido al imaginarse que Sesshomaru Taisho, el Daiyokai más temido y respetado del País, por no decir del mundo; iba a permitir que se casara con su hermano siendo solo una frágil, común y corriente humana. Lo había sabido desde aquel primer encuentro, yendo de la mano de Inuyasha, que Sesshomaru iba a hacer todo lo posible porque rompieran.

Inuyasha...

Una imagen de su rostro, sonriente al grado de ver a la perfección sus colmillos, y de facciones suaves, se apareció ante sus ojos para atormentarla. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacerle algo así?

— Kagome... — los nudillos que sonaron en la puerta le hicieron dar un respingo, y a punto estuvo de resbalar en la ducha al oír aquella voz profunda al otro lado.

Así que todas aquellas otras voces preocupadas no habían conseguido doblegar a la de Sesshomaru; tampoco había escapado como su hermano. Seguía estando allí, al otro lado de la puerta, dispuesto como siempre a aceptar sus responsabilidades hasta el final.

Sesshomaru... El hermano mayor. El que había alcanzado el éxito. La cabeza del imperio Taisho. El hombre, es decir, Yokai con la espalda lo bastante ancha como para soportar lo que el destino le echase encima.

Y ahora era ella la carga que Sesshomaru había echado sus hombros.

— Kagome — la voz venía de mucho más cerca, y abrió los ojos_._

A través de la nube de vapor, vio la figura imponente de Sesshomaru al otro lado de la puerta de la ducha esperándola con una toalla.

— ¿Quién te ha dicho que podías entrar? — dijo demasiado turbada como para preocuparse de su desnudez... ni interior ni exterior. El agua seguía cayéndole sobre el cuerpo.

El no apartó la mirada de sus _ojos... _ni siquiera para echar un breve vistazo a su cuerpo.

— Vamos — le dijo con suavidad, extendiendo la toalla. — Ya llevas demasiado tiempo ahí dentro —

Kagome se echó a reír sin saber porque, pero fue una risa carente de humor y más débil e indefensa que cualquier otra cosa. ¿Demasiado tiempo para qué? Al fin y al cabo, no pensaba ir a ninguna otra parte. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y dejó que el agua siguiera cayendo contra su cara.

— Esconderte ahí no va a servir de nada, ya lo sabes. —

— Déjame en paz, Sesshomaru. Ya has conseguido lo que querías, así que ahora, DÉJAME EN PAZ —

— Me temo que este Sesshomaru no puede hacer eso — soltó un extremo de la toalla para poder cerrar los grifos. Miró hacia abajo para verlo subir la toalla, en espiral siguiendo su cuerpo, a lo largo de sus piernas, en torno a sus caderas, alrededor de sus senos.

— No me quería — murmuró con voz carente de emoción. — Después de todo lo que me había dicho, no me quería — sintió la toalla alrededor de los hombros y que las manos de Sesshomaru la sostenían allí mientras la obligaba con gentileza impropia de él, según ella, a salir de la ducha.

— Sí que te quería Kagome — contestó él, abrazándola con el resto de la toalla. — Pero también quería a Kikyo. No tenía derecho a prometerle nada a otra mujer mientras siguiera queriéndola a ella —

"_Sí...Kikyo_" se dijo en silencio. "_El primer y único amor de Inuyasha_".

— Y tuviste que hacerla entrar de nuevo en su vida — lo acusó.

— Sí — suspiró él masajeando suavemente su espalda. — Quizás no lo creerás, Kagome, pero… lo siento mucho — dijo casi en susurro, lo último pero sabía que ella le había escuchado perfectamente. Y por alguna razón, aquella disculpa le llegó tan adentro que se volvió hacia él y con toda la rabia amarga, cegadora y calcinante, lanzó una mano que fue a estrellarse contra su cara.

Él admitió la bofetada, su primera bofetada, sin tan siquiera parpadear, y no la soltó, sino que se quedó mirándola con aquellos ojos casi tan amarillos como el astro Sol, tan fríos como el hielo y carentes de emoción, típico en el.

Hubiera querido llorar, pero no pudo. Quería patalear, gritar, pegarle, soltar todo el dolor y la ira que la saturaban por dentro, pero no pudo. Lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue quedarse allí, en el círculo de sus brazos, y mirarlo con sus enormes ojos celestes mientras se preguntaba si aquella mirada ambarina contenía satisfacción o culpabilidad.

Se lo había advertido. Unas seis semanas antes de la boda, Sesshomaru le había advertido que no se iba a limitar a hacerse a un lado y permitir que se casara con su hermano. Desde el instante en que se vieron por primera vez en el elegante espacio del recibidor de la casa, en realidad mansión, de Sesshomaru, su rechazo había estado allí, implícito; poniendo en pie de guerra unas defensas que ni siquiera sabía que poseía hasta que se encontró con esa mirada.

Hasta aquel momento ella había sido simplemente Kagome Higurashi, hija adorada de su madre y padrastro quien la trababa como si fuera su hija, aun antes de casarse con su madre; claro sin dejar afuera a su difunto padre Kouhei. Orgullosa de la mezcla de su sangre, puesto que su padre provenía del continente Europeo; jamás la habían hecho sentirse tan indefensa y… humana... hasta que aquellos ojos ambarinos duros como el acero la habían mirado de arriba abajo.

Entonces, por primera vez en su vida, había experimentado los prejuicios, y la extraña combinación de cabello liso, largo y plateado, _ojos _de un singular color ámbar, aun incluso para un Yokai y piel tan blanca como la leche, con esas extrañas marcas en su rostro, que hasta entonces había hecho que la gente se volteara a mirarlo admirada; se transformó de pronto en algo de lo que podía avergonzarse. Había estrechado la mano que Sesshomaru le había tendido a modo de saludo, pero consciente por instinto de que no deseaba rozarse con ella, ni siquiera estar en la misma habitación.

Y sin embargo no sólo había estrechado su mano durante más tiempo del necesario, sino que la expresión de sus ojos le había helado la sangre. Aquel había sido el momento en el que Sesshomaru Taisho le había hecho saber que era alguien no apta para entrar a formar parte de la importante familia Taisho.

Y su victoria había llegado al fin, lo que le permitía ser un poco caritativo y ofrecer su lastima a los que sufren. Se separó de él y se ciñó la toalla para intentar dejar de temblar antes de salir de nuevo al dormitorio.

Milagrosamente no quedaba ni rastro de su atuendo nupcial. Habían limpiado por completo la habitación mientras había estado escondida en el baño. El vestido, los jirones de tela, los botones, todo había desaparecido, dejando sólo su bata de baño a los pies de la cama y las maletas, tan cuidadosamente preparadas la noche anterior, aun apiladas al lado de la puerta.

Dejó caer la toalla y se puso la bata, sin importarle que Sesshomaru la hubiese visto desde el baño. No le importaba mostrarle su desnudez, especialmente sabiendo que su cuerpo no despertaba el más mínimo interés en él.

Se volvió a mirarlo al tiempo que se ceñía el cinturón de la bata de baño a la cintura. El estaba de pie en la puerta del baño, sin apoyarse y tenso.

— Te he mojado el traje — le dijo, y él se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. Luego se acercó a la cómoda.

— Ten — le dijo, ofreciéndole un vaso medio lleno de algún licor.

— ¿Medicina? — se burló ella al aceptarlo. La conmoción que antes había dejado sus miembros rígidos, tanto que hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama fue un ejercicio doloroso.

— Como quieras llamarlo — contestó él. — De hecho... — se sirvió otra copa. — Este Sesshomaru también necesita un poco de lo mismo — y se sentó junto a ella — Bébetelo. Te ayudara.

Hizo girar el líquido ámbar en el vaso antes de acercárselo a los labios. El hizo lo mismo, y sus brazos se rozaron con el movimiento. Era muy extraño que fuese el mismo hombre, por así decirlo, que se había pasado las últimas seis semanas evitándola a toda costa, y ahora pareciera feliz de poder estar tan cerca de ella como le fuese posible.

Kagome lo miró entonces. La tensión se palpaba en su mandíbula, en las líneas duras de su perfil. No se parecía casi en nada a Inuyasha, salvo en el color de ojos y de cabello. Los dos hermanos eran radicalmente distintos. Sesshomaru era sumamente serio, solitario y poco sociable e Inuyasha era todo lo contrario, por eso no le había sorprendido en demasía saber más tarde que eran sólo medio hermanos. Lo que también explicaba el lapso de al menos dos siglos y medios entre sus edades. Inuyasha era el más atractivo de los dos, el poseedor de una despreocupada sonrisa que encajaba con su carácter abierto y sin complicaciones.

O eso le había parecido a ella, se corrigió mientras tomaba otro sorbo de brandy, y el licor se abrió paso a llamaradas en su garganta. Por lo menos así recuperaría algo del calor perdido.

— ¿Qué ha pasado con todo lo que había aquí? — preguntó.

— Tu madre y tu amiga lo recogieron todo mientras estabas en el baño. Necesitaban, sentirse útiles. —

— Me sorprende que Sango no te haya echado — murmuró.

— ¿Y por qué no tu madre? —

— No. Mi mamá jamás ha sido descortés con alguien en su propia casa —

— No como este Sesshomaru, ¿no? —

— No como yo — admitió, sin querer preguntarse por qué estarían manteniendo aquella absurda conversación, precisamente en su dormitorio y más aun cuando el siempre hablaba con monosílabos.

— Sí, intentó echarme — admitió tras otro sorbo — Pero le convencí de que con la presencia de este Sesshomaru aquí podrías llevar todo esto mucho mejor —

— Porque a ti no te importa — sabía exactamente por qué se había aferrado a él y no a otra persona.

— Eso no es del todo cierto, Kagome — contestó, casi malhumorado — Sé que es difícil de creer, pero este Sesshomaru supo desde el principio que Inuyasha no era la persona adecuada para ti. Sí, es cierto — accedió al recibir una mirada cargada de ironía —...que me he sentido aliviado de que recuperara la cordura antes de que fuera demasiado tarde; pero este Sesshomaru no se siente precisamente orgulloso de la forma que ha tenido de hacerlo. Y tampoco le perdonaré por el daño que te ha hecho hoy. Nadie — añadió con dureza — ...tiene derecho a hacerte daño, menos en la forma en que te lo ha hecho a ti. Si te sirve de consuelo, puedo decirte que ni Kikyo ni él se sienten bien por… —

— No, no me sirve — le cortó, poniéndose de pie — Y no quiero oírlo —

Se llevó el vaso a los labios y apuró su contenido quedándose así, con la espalda arqueada, los ojos cerrados, la respiración contenida, mientras absorbía el calor del licor.

No quería sentir nada aún. No estaba preparada. Ni siquiera quería pensar... ni en ella, ni en Sesshomaru, y mucho menos en Kikyo y en Inuyasha.

— Está bien, Sesshomaru — dejó el vaso y se volvió hacia él de pronto. Seguía estando tremendamente pálida, pero sus labios empezaban a recuperar algo de color — Sé que todo esto ha sido una odisea para ti y te doy las gracias por haberte comportado como un hermano, pero ya estoy mucho mejor y te agradecería que te marchases —

Antes de que todo se le echara encima, antes de que empezase el verdadero dolor, antes…

Pero él negó con la cabeza y ni siquiera hizo ademán de levantarse de la cama, y Kagome dio un respingo de alarma cuando él tiró de ella por la cintura para que se sentara de nuevo junto a él.

— Todavía este Sesshomaru no piensa marcharse — le informó. — He de hacerte una proposición, y quiero que me dejes terminar antes de decir nada. Sé que estás aturdida y que no estás en condiciones de tomar decisiones de ningún tipo, pero este Sesshomaru va a obligarte a tomar esta determinación por la sencilla razón de que, si accedes, podremos salvar al menos tu orgullo de todo este desastre — hizo una pausa y después la miro directamente a ojos y sin pestañear.

— ¿Querrías casarte con este Sesshomaru en lugar de con mi hermano, Kagome? —

**Continuara…**

- Parafernalia= Conjunto aparatoso de ritos o de cosas que acompañan a una persona o un acto importante; Ejemplo: Una boda.

- Escaldar= Bañar una cosa con agua hirviendo.

- Turbada= Alterar el ánimo de una persona confundiéndola o aturdiéndola hasta dejarla sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir.

.

.

Lo sé, los ojos de Kagome son marrones, pero me la imagine con los ojos celestes claros y me encanto (^_^) Y he de aclarar que Sessho no tendrá su Estola, eso lo procurare explicar más adelante.

Y reitero es una adaptación del libro de MICHELLE REID a los que no les guste que aquellos escritores adapten un fanfiction, pues les respeto su punto de vista; porque yo estoy sumamente feliz haciendo esta adaptación.

El principio, bueno a eso no le tomen mucha importancia solo fueron cosas mías XD solo quería dejarles claro que incluí a los Yokais x_x

Las actualizaciones serán cada semana, peroooo pueden variar en cuanto sus comentarios COFchantageCOF (e_o)

Si les gusto la drama háganmelo saber y como soy muy ocurrente pueden decirme que les gustaría que pasara o como quieren que se desarrollen las cosas en los siguientes capis, porque aunque sea adaptación puedo jugar con los personajes sin salirme del contexto original. Se despide,

**Naomi Sama (^_^)/**


	2. Comienza la Farza

Hola; Buenos(a) Días, Tardes, Noches. Antes de empezar he de aclarar que:

1.) Inuyasha no me pertenece, es de la propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

2.) La Historia a continuación no me pertenece, es una adaptación del Libro de MICHELLE REID "El Hermano del novio"

3.) Realizo este Fanfics sin fines de lucro.

4.) Habrá un poco (solo un poco) de OoC en los personajes principales e incluiré párrafos diferentes al existente en el libro, para así poder crear la trama que tengo idealizada.

5.) No existió, existe, ni existirá el pozo; Kagome** nunca** viajo a Sengoku y la perla de Shikon no Tama tampoco existe.

Disfrutad la lectura.

.

**Capítulo 2**

Durante unos segundos, Kagome experimentó un completo bloqueo mental.

— ¿Te has vuelto loco? — escupió al fin — ¡Pero si tú no soportas ni mi presencia! —

— Eso no es cierto, Kagome — negó Sesshomaru.

Kagome no quería seguir escuchando e intentó levantarse, pero las piernas no le obedecieron. Su cuerpo entero era como una masa de roca inerte, por lo vivido en las últimas dos horas y a punto de desmoronarse. Sesshomaru asió sus manos y las retuvo en su propio regazo para obligarla a mirarlo. Estaba tan pálido como ella, pero parecía decidido. Kagome temblaba de tal forma que hasta la cabeza parecía sacudirse violentamente. Apenas podía respirar por la contracción de sus pulmones.

— Este Sesshomaru sabe que no es Inuyasha — concedió con melancolía. — Que nunca lo será y le da mucha satisfacción, el nunca serlo. — cayo unos momentos — Es mi medio hermano, y tan distinto de este Sesshomaru como... como Kikyo de ti, pero...

¡Kikyo! Aquel nombre estaba empezando a perseguirla; el nombre, un rostro delicado de ojos morrones oscuros y un cabello negro, suave y largo. Kikyo era una muñeca de porcelana, perfecta en todo lo que hacía, mientras que ella...

— ¡Es la mujer adecuada para Inuyasha, Kagome! — le dijo con fuerza Sesshomaru, casi como si hubiese podido leerle el pensamiento — ¡Siempre lo ha sido! Desde que se conocieron se llevabaron de maravilla y se hicieron novios antes de que un absurdo malentendido empujase a Kikyo a irse a vivir con su madre a Norteamérica el año pasado... —

— ¡Te he dicho antes que no quiero saber nada de todo eso! — le gritó, intentando desesperadamente escapar del tornado negro que amenazaba con absorberla. — Porque no importa que ella también sea humana, siempre la defenderás —

— ¡Eso no es cierto! — contestó él, intentando calmarse con una profunda inspiración. — Solo, escúchame — hizo una pausa. — Dentro de tres días, tu madre y tu padrastro han de marcharse a un crucero de tres meses, junto con tu hermano. ¿Crees que de verdad van a marcharse después de lo que te ha ocurrido?

Kagome se le quedó mirando. Había olvidado por completo los planes de su familia. Sus padres llevaban años soñando con aquel crucero, habían decidido hacer el sueño realidad ahora que ella iba a casarse y dejar el nido.

— No tienen por qué preocuparse por mí — le contestó — Les diré que... —

— ¿Qué vas a decirles? — la desafió cuando ella no encontró palabras. — ¿Qué vas a estar perfectamente aquí sola sufriendo durante los tres próximos meses? —

— No voy a sufrir — sentencio ella.

— Bien — asintió — Este Sesshomaru se alegra de saber que tienes el coraje suficiente como para no hundirte pero, ¿Les dejarías tú a ellos solos si les hubiese ocurrido algo tan terrible como lo que te ha ocurrido a ti? Por supuesto que no — contestó por ella — Y si te las arreglaras para convencerlos de que se marchen, ¿Crees que disfrutarían del crucero, sabiendo que te han dejado aquí sola? —

— Me iría a casa de Sango... —

— Sango va a casarse dentro de un par de meses, con Miroku — le recordó.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — el hizo un gesto como si la pregunta no tuviese importancia.

— Simplemente lo sé, e imponerle tu presencia en este momento sería como una nube negra que echaría a perder la alegría a su boda. —

— ¡Lo que no significa que tenga que imponertemi presencia a ti! — espetó, dolida.

— ¿Por qué no? — le preguntó, y la determinación de su mirada parecía estar horadando un agujero en ella — Si alguien se lo merece, es este Sesshomaru. ¡Antes has dicho que todo esto es culpa mía, y sé muy bien que es así! — admitió. — Fue este Sesshomaru quien llamó a Kikyo para hablarle de Inuyasha y de ti. Fue este Sesshomaru quien le aconsejó que volviese si seguía sintiendo algo por él. ¡Y fue este Sesshomaru quien los animó a verse, quien se las arregló para que se vieran siempre que fuera posible, para que Inuyasha se diera cuenta del error que cometía casándose contigo! —

— ¡Kami, cómo te odio! — masculló, y se dejó caer boca abajo sobre la cama; se sentía fatal y su cuerpo le dolía a horrores.

— ¡Escúchame! — dijo él, y para sorpresa de Kagome se tumbó también sobre la cama, a su lado, con tanta naturalidad como si tuviera todo el derecho del mundo a estar cerca de ella, cuando mismamente el día anterior apenas podía soportar mirarla. — Kagome — susurró y con mano insegura acarició suavemente los mechones húmedos de su pelo. La mano le temblaba casi imperceptiblemente — Lo admito. Este Sesshomaru se siente culpable si quieres llamarlo de alguna manera, así que déjame ayudarte a pasar por esto con algo de dignidad —

— ¿Ofreciéndote para ocupar el lugar de tu hermano? — su risa tuvo tintes de histeria — ¿Cuántos años tienes? — le preguntó.

— Medio hermano — corrigió el — Y la edad de este Sesshomaru no tiene importancia —

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? — volvió a preguntar.

— Este Sesshomaru el doble de mayor que Inuyasha — ella frunció el ceño y supo que no se daría por vencida hasta que le contestara dicha pregunta. Suspiro. — Este Sesshomaru tiene alrededor de Quinientos treinta años — contestó con una mueca.

— Yo tengo veintidós — le informó — Además… soy humana Sesshomaru, ¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso implica? —

— Ya lo sé y ha este Sesshomaru no le importa— dijo entre dientes y se levantó bruscamente de su lado — Ya sé que eres humana y que sin duda los medios caerán sobre mí ¡Pero ha Sesshomaru no le importa en lo absoluto! Este Sesshomaru está consciente de que para ti no vale nada y que para ti Inuyasha es la maravilla del mundo, pero no te estoy pidiendo que me quieras sino que... me des la oportunidad de ayudarte a pasar los próximos meses mientras superas todo esto —

Lo más probable era que jamás lo superase.

— ¿Y qué vas a obtener tú a cambio? — ella no llevaba tres años trabajando para los Taisho sin haber aprendido nada, ya que su imponente presidente no haría absolutamente nada sin tener una buena razón.

— Como tú, este Sesshomaru también salvaría el honor de la familia —

— ¿Tanto te preocupa el honor de tu familia? — le preguntó con escepticismo.

— Mi medio hermano podría quedar excluido de todos los círculos sociales de la ciudad por la forma en que te ha utilizado, Kagome. Eso ensuciaría el nombre de mi padre —

Utilizado... Volvió a dejarse caer sobre las almohadas. Sí, Inuyasha la había utilizado con sus promesas de amor eterno y pasión. ¡Y la única virtud que podía atribuirle era la fortaleza con que había resistido sus ruegos para que hiciesen el amor antes de la boda!

— Kami... — tuvo que levantarse a todo correr de la cama y salir disparada hacia el baño, donde vomitó mientras Sesshomaru le sujetaba el cabello a la espalda y por la cintura. Qué humillante... una virgen el día de su boda sin un novio al que le importase un comino que se hubiera estado guardando para él.

Abrió los grifos del lavabo y se echó agua fría a la Cara. Sesshomaru se equivocaba en una cosa: valía diez veces más que su hermano, y en un sentido que no tenía nada que ver con el aspecto físico, con el encanto ni por ser un demonio completo; ni siquiera con el amor que aún le palpitaba en el pecho, a pesar del dolor que le había infligido. Tenía que ver con aquella... responsabilidad tan hondamente arraigada en él. La clase de cualidad que le había empujado a hablar con la antigua novia de su hermano para ponerla al corriente de las intenciones de Inuyasha. Tenía que ver con aquella necesidad de arreglar lo que otro de su misma sangre, metafóricamente hablando; había destrozado.

— No voy a casarme contigo, Sesshomaru — le dijo, apoyándose pesadamente contra el lavabo — No pienso salvarte el cuello a costa del mío. No pienso degradarme sometiéndome a otro modo de explotación de un Taisho. —

— No pretendo explotarte — protestó.

— Sí, sí que lo pretendes — levantó la cara para mirarlo a través del espejo, y después se quedó allí, contemplando el vacío que era su propio a irreconocible rostro. Las lágrimas empezaron a quemarle los ojos, y se los cubrió con una mano; Sesshomaru la hizo darse la vuelta y la cobijó entre sus brazos, y Kagome lo sintió suspirar cuando notó que ella se resistía a las lágrimas.

— No me queda nada Sesshomaru... — susurró — Nada... —

— Pero eso pronto cambiara — murmuró él — Ven te con este Sesshomaru, ahora, Kagome — la animó con voz profunda — Por ahora sólo tú, Inuyasha y yo sabemos lo que hay en esa carta. Sólo nosotros tres conocemos la verdadera razón de que hoy no haya boda. Ni siquiera tu padrastro lo sabe... sólo que Inuyasha ha decidido no casarse contigo. Podemos decirles que mi estúpido medio hermano ha llegado a saber lo nuestro, que tú y este Sesshomaru se han enamorado. Inuyasha no intentará desmentirlo. Simplemente se alegrara de que hayamos encontrado la forma de hacerle salir de este lío. Los invitados ya han estado especulando porque has preferido quedarte a solas con Sesshomaru y no con otra persona. Digámosles que tú y este Sesshomaru nos vamos juntos para casarnos en una ceremonia íntima y tranquila. Y démosles algo a lo que agarrarse, Kagome... ¡Un poco esperanza! —

Irónico, el gran Sesshomaru Taisho hablando de esperanza.

— Se…sshomaru… todo está en las maletas — contestó en voz baja — No tengo nada que ponerme —

— Eso podemos arreglarlo enseguida — contestó él y la tensión abandonó su cuerpo al reconocer en sus palabras una rendición.

Brevemente la abrazó para darle ánimos y después la hizo salir de nuevo al dormitorio; luego abrió la puerta del pasillo y Kagome vio todas sus maletas.

— ¿Cuál quieres que abra? —

Kagome las miró sin parpadear. Su ajuar. Las ropas habían sido compradas durante semanas sólo con el propósito de complacer a Inuyasha.

Señaló una de las maletas y dio media vuelta, por que la mera idea de llevar puesto algo que lo que había metido allí la llenaba de horror. Sesshomaru recogió el pequeño maletín de fin de semana y lo dejó sobre la cama para abrirlo.

Kagome se acercó a la cama y se quedó mirando su contenido junto a él. Desde las cosas de aseo a la ropa interior nueva, y la tensión entre ellos empezó a crecer. Aquella era la maleta que había usado para su noche de bodas. Contenía sólo la clase de cosas que una novia quería tener cerca en tal ocasión. Cosas suaves, delicadas, sexys, con las que tentar a su marido.

Sin una sola palabra y apretando los dientes, escogió unas braguitas de seda blanca y un sujetador a juego y el traje de chaqueta color verde manzana que había pensado llevar tras su parada en Italia. Después iban a pasar todo un mes de luna de miel en la Isla Balí. Con aquello en las manos, entró en el cuarto de baño.

La puerta se cerró a su espalda y Sesshomaru se quedó de pie, con la mirada clavada en la puerta durante un rato antes de darse la vuelta hacia la maleta y, en un acto de violencia que habría sorprendido a la propia Kagome, de un solo manotazo lanzó la maleta volando al suelo.

Cuando ella salió de nuevo del baño, vestida y con el pelo recogido en un sencillo mono, encontró la habitación limpia y recogida. Sesshomaru estaba junto a la ventana, grande, oscuro y poderoso, con el ceño fruncido, pero cuando la vio aparecer, sonrió.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó.

Kagome asintió, sabiendo que no debería permitir que pasara algo así, pero sin la fuerza suficiente como para oponerse. Sesshomaru tenía razón en una coca: él era la única persona con la que ella podía compartir aquel tormento porque precisamente él había sido quien lo había instigado en un primer momento.

— Deja hablar a este Sesshomaru — le aconsejó cuando iban ya a salir, y ella no contestó. Se limitó a asentir. Tenía que confiar en él. Era la única forma de superar aquel momento.

Cuando entraron en el salón, su madre, con las mejillas rojas _y los _ojos hinchados de llorar, no se parecía nada a la mujer brillante, feliz, exultante de alegría que Kagome había visto salir hacia la iglesia aquella ma ñana. Había desaparecido el vestido azul cielo que llevaba puesto y la mascada que llevaba sobre el cuello, con la cual Kagome y su padrastro le habían tomado el pelo desde el día que se la compró.

Al verlos entrar se levantó, aún tan aturdida que necesitó de la ayuda de su marido. Y de pronto los encontró viejos y frágiles, incapaces de superar el horror la emoción de lo ocurrido.

Mientras ella había planeado el día de su vida, aquellas dos maravillosas personas habían estado preparando el crucero de sus sueños con la misma ilusión que dos adolescentes que por fin se ven libres del control paterno; ya que Sota y presuntamente su novia estarían en el crucero por su cuenta.

Y Sesshomaru tenía razón: no podía echárselo a perder.

— Kagome... — la voz temblorosa de su madre provocó en ella una nueva oleada de lágrimas al verla correr para abrazarla.

— Estoy bien — le aseguró, cerrando los ojos_. _No iba a ser capaz de soportarlo — De verdad que estoy bien — por encima de la cabeza azabache de su madre, vio a su padre y hermano — Lo siento tanto — susurró, incapaz de dejar de decirlo.

Sesshomaru se acercó a ella alejándola de su madre y le rodeo la cintura en un intento de darle apoyo.

— Señora Higurashi… —

— Espero que tu hermano sea al menos capaz de sentir vergüenza por lo que ha hecho hoy — dijo Natsuki con el ceño fruncido.

— Con todo el respeto, señora, mi medio hermano tenía la libertad de cambiar de opinión hasta el último momento... igual que Kagome podía cambiar la suya — añadió.

— ¡Mi pobre niña! — gimió su madre, y Kagome la ayudó a sentarse de nuevo en el sofá; consciente de que no podía aguantar de pie mucho más. Una vez sentadas, la mujer comenzó a llorar amargamente sobre su hombro. Sota se acerco a ellas y las abrazo a ambas.

— Tranquila madre, Kagome estará bien. ¡Es una Higurashi! Y los Higurashi siempre salimos adelante — dijo sota en un intento de calmarlas, aunque por dentro el también sufría.

— De todas formas, si es un hombre cabal debería hacer frente a sus obligaciones — hablo por primera vez su padre — Al menos, podría haber dejado a mi hija de una forma menos cruel —

— En este caso, no era ya su obligación casarse — replicó — Es que mi medio hermano se ha negado a casarse con Kagome porque ha descubierto que... está enamorada de mí. —

.

.

.

Kagome apoyó la cabeza en el reposacabezas de piel y cerró los ojos, agotada. Jamás se había sentido tan vacía y extenuada.

Sesshomaru conducía en silencio ahora que lo peor había pasado ya. Si, había sido muy listo; había estado muy alerta durante toda la odisea. No había permitido que nadie hablase con ella a solas, y ni siquiera había permitido que su padre cuestionase sus aseveraciones.

Y curiosamente su padre y hermano habían respetado la forma en que Sesshomaru parecía proteger lo que debía considerar ya suyo.

Sesshomaru les había explicado con suma sencillez que se habían enamorado en su primer encuentro; que los dos habían estado intentando luchar contra sus sentimientos desde entonces y que después, tal y como esperaba de ella su padre, Kagome se había negado a echarse atrás en un matrimonio con el que ya se consideraba comprometida. Al final y por pura desesperación, Sesshomaru, había hablado con su hermano para explicárselo todo aquella misma mañana.

Que Inuyasha se hubiese negado a casarse con una mujer enamorada de su hermano era natural dadas las circunstancias, les habían dicho. Se había disculpado por dolor y la vergüenza que les habían hecho pasar, pero no lamentaba que la boda se hubiera cancelado.

Después les había informado serenamente de que pretendía Ilevarse a Kagome con él para casarse en la intimidad, y que, al igual que ellos, pretendían abandonar el país para marcharse en una larga luna de miel hasta que las aguas volvieran a su cauce.

Y en aquel momento estaban ya en el coche, de ca mino a... no tenía ni idea de a dónde iban, y tampoco le importaba. El que Sesshomaru hubiera conseguido conven cer a sus padres de que lo ocurrido había sido para mejor le servía de consuelo. Se habían marchado de su casa sabiendo que pronto se marcharían a disfrutar de su crucero junto con su hermano, soñado en la confianza de que su hija está en buenas manos.

Pero, aunque Sesshomaru podía haberla salvado de ser etiquetada como una novia plantada en el altar, se equivocaba en lo de que su solución podía mejorar el estado de su orgullo, porque ahora, a ojos de todos aquellos que le importaban, era ella quien había dejado plantado al novio y no al contrario. Además seguía sintiéndose utilizada, engañada y rechazada. Y ninguna mentira, por bien presentada que estuviera, podría aliviar la terrible sensación de pérdida que estaba sintiendo.

El coche se detuvo y abrió los ojos para encontrarse frente a la elegante mansión del Taisho más poderoso del país, en uno de los barrios más prestigioso de Osaka. Sin decir una palabra, Sesshomaru se bajó del coche, abrió su puerta y la ayudó a bajar para conducirla en el mismo silencio hasta una casa en la que nunca se había sentido bien recibida.

Al entrar al recibidor, un yokai de corta estatura, color verde; con un bastón de dos cabezas, se acercó a ellos claramente preocupado.

— Señor Sesshomaru — le saludó, agitado — Cómo me alegro de que ya esté en casa. El teléfono no ha dejado de sonar... — como si las palabras del pequeño yokai lo hubiesen conjurado, el aparato empezó a sonar. — Todo el mundo quiere hablar con usted. Dicen que su medio hermano ha plantado a su... — entonces vio a Kagome, medio oculta tras Sesshomaru, y se puso colorado, como un tomate primero y pálido como el papel después.

— Sesshomaru-sama lo… siento. Yo... no sabía que… —

Sesshomaru hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

— ¡Desenchufa ese maldito teléfono, Jaken! — le ordenó de mala gana, y se volvió para pasar un brazo por los hombros de Kagome y guiarla hacia la planta de arriba, a una habitación que sólo podía ser su estancia privada, a juzgar por la absoluta masculinidad del lugar.

— Siéntate — le dijo, señalando un sillón de piel marrón junto a una antigua chimenea — No tardare. Sólo quiero quitarme esta ropa — y desapareció por otra puerta, dejándola con la mirada clavada en el sillón.

La mente se le había quedado en blanco. Intentó moverse, pero no pudo...no podía recordar qué hacer para conseguir que los músculos se movieran. Sentía los músculos de la cara rígidos, y le dolían los hombros por la tensión. Las sienes le palpitaban, tenía el estómago revuelto y sentía los ojos arder, no por las lágrimas, sino por un calor seco.

Oyó el ruido del agua al caer y lo reconoció como la ducha, pero eso fue todo. El tiempo fue pasando y el silencio de la habitación no hizo mella en ella. Con los brazos caídos a lo largo del cuerpo, los dedos de las manos extremadamente pesados. Las comisuras de labios también hacia abajo, como si un peso tirara de ellas.

Siguió mirando el sillón, inmóvil.

Sesshomaru volvió y se paró en seco al verla. El olor a jabón masculino impregnó el aire mientras la miraba atentamente con el ceno fruncido.

— Kagome — la llamó, pronunciando cuidadosamen te su nombre.

Ella no se movió... no pudo hacerlo. Era incapaz responder. La pesadez se había adueñado de sus piernas, clavándolas, transformándolas en dos pedazos madera clavadas en el suelo. La cabeza le pesaba también; tenía la sensación de que alguien la presionaba en todo lo alto.

Sesshomaru se acercó a ella y el perfume de su jabón se acentuó. Era una sensación muy extraña, aquella pesadez paralizante que la había bloqueado todo salvo sus sentidos, que parecían funcionar bien: el olfato, el oído incluso el tacto parecía intacto cuando él la sujetó por la barbilla para poder estudiar su rostro.

Lo vio fruncir aun más el ceño. Vio cómo la preocupación oscurecía sus ojos ámbares. Se había duchado y se había vestido con una camisa azul y unos pantalones de lino informales que se le ceñían perfectamente a la cintura.

— ¿Te vas a desmayar? — le preguntó en voz baja.

_"Sí"_, pensó. "_Creo que sí"_. Y cerró los ojos en el mismo instante en que sintió que el peso de su cuerpo se desplazaba hacia él. Sesshomaru la sujetó, maldiciendo en tre dientes al levantarla en brazos, y una vez más sintió que el hombre que le había arruinado la vida la Ilevaba en brazos a una enorme cama de la habitación contigua donde la dejó antes de desaparecer en otra habitación que solo podía ser otro baño, a juzgar por el sonido del agua al correr.

Volvió con un vaso de agua y una toallita, que le aplicó a la frente.

Sus manos eran delicadas y la toalla estaba deliciosamente fresca. Sentir que su muslo la rozaba levemente resultaba extrañamente reconfortante.

— Me recuerdas a una muñeca — le dijo con sequedad — Una muñeca de cuerda frágil y muy temperamental a la que le hubiesen quitado la llave —

abrió los ojos y sonrió débilmente.

Él también sonrió. Era algo extraño, algo que no le había visto hacer antes y que cambiaba por completo la estructura de su rostro, suavizando sus líneas masculinas y duras y añadiendo una nueva dimensión a su persona que resultaba muy inquietante, aunque no hubiera podido decir por qué. Cerró de nuevo los ojos.

— Quiero que te tomes esto... — levantó de nuevo los párpados y vio que Sesshomaru le había acercado el vaso de agua y dos píldoras blancas en la palma de la mano.

— No — se negó. — No quiero tomar somníferos —

— No son somníferos — le aseguró — Son unos relajantes muy suaves que se pueden comprar en la farmacia sin prescripción médica. Este Sesshomaru la toma cuando tiene que hacer viajes largos en avión — le explicó — No te dormirás si no quieres, pero te ayudaran a relajarte. Estás tensa como la cuerda de un piano — añadió, y acarició su mano.

Fue una sorpresa: No solo su caricia, sino descubrir que tenía las manos apretadas en puño. Los brazos, los hombros, el cuello, las piernas... todo tan cargado de tensión que la presión le hacía temblar.

— Además, no pienso darte a elegir — añadió con suavidad, y antes de que ella pudiese hacer nada, él le metió las dos pastillas en la boca. A punto estuvo de ahogarse con el agua que le hizo tragar a continuación.

— Lo siento — se disculpó ante su mirada acusadora — Pero necesitas que alguien te empuje un poco en este momento. Así no tienes que pensar — sí... en eso tenía que estar de acuerdo. Pensar era sufrir y por el momento ya estaba sufriendo, y más de necesario.

Con un suspiro que parecía brotar de un recóndito lugar de sí misma, volvió a cerrar los ojos en espera que las pastillas hicieran lo que tuvieran que hacer. Se sentía como esas personas que tras sufrir un accidente de coche echan a andar sin darse cuenta de que están heridos.

Eso era lo que había estado haciendo desde que la llegada de Sesshomaru redujera a cenizas su mundo. Y cuando por fin encontrarse el valor necesario para enfrentarse a lo ocurrido, sería cuando se hundiera por completo. Y cuando eso ocurriera, podía verse envuelta en una segunda colisión, una que Ia dejase tan atrapada entre los hierros que no podría volver a levantarse.

— No deberíamos hacer esto, Sesshomaru — murmuró con un hilo de voz — No está bien. No es... —

— ¿No estábamos de acuerdo en que por ahora va a ser este Sesshomaru el que se ocupe de pensar? — la interrumpió, y apretó su mano brevemente. — Confía en mí, Kagome — añadió en voz baja — Prometo no dejarte estancada —

Con un suspiro que indicó el final de su pequeña tentativa, volvió a hundirse en el silencio. Sesshomaru se quedó donde estaba unos momentos más, observándola, y Kagome se preguntó que estaría contemplando.

— ¿Por qué me desprecias tanto? — se oyó a sí misma preguntar — ¿Por Kikyo, por ser humana o por mi mezcla de sangre?

— ¿Cómo? — gruño — ¿Te he oído bien? ¿De verdad me has acusado de racista? —

No había pretendido ofenderlo, pero al parecer lo había conseguido.

— Ni siquiera querías tocarme — le recordó — ni mirarme, si podías evitarlo. ¿Qué otra cosa quieres que piense? Además se te conoce por repudiar a los de mi especie —

— ¡Pues eso no, desde luego! — se levantó de la cama y ella se sintió extrañamente perdida — ¿De verdad crees que soy lo bastante cerdo como para que me pareciese mal la relación de mi medio hermano contigo solo porque seas humana? —

— Pues, eso dicen los medios — le dijo en susurro — Que odias a los humanos — Sesshomaru suspiro.

— No todo lo que dicen es cierto Kagome; este Sesshomaru no repudia a todos los humanos, o al menos no… a ti — Kagome se sintió confundida, pero de alguna manera también sintió tranquilidad en su interior.

Era evidente que le resultaba difícil digerirlo.

Kagome cerró una vez más los ojos, estaba demasiado atrapada por aquella especie de apatía muscular como para poder hacer algo a parte de esbozar una sonrisa.

Porque si no se trataba de prejuicios raciales, entonces, ¿Cuál era la razón de que la detestase de esa forma?

— Descansa — le dijo él — Ya hablaremos de esto más tarde —

"_Sí, más tarde_", corroboró ella en silencio. Ya hablarían de todo lo que hubiese que hablar más tarde...

.

.

.

**Continuara… **

- Asió= Tomar, agarrar alguna cosa con la mano.

- Ajuar= Conjunto de muebles, enseres y ropas que la mujer aporta al matrimonio, o los de uso común en la casa.

- Isla Balí= (isla y provincia de Indonesia): playas largas y anchas, hermosos paisajes y sus templos orientales. También conocida por sus artesanos que elaboran telas, textil, piedra, orfebrería y madera.

- Mella= desperfecto, deterioro, rotura

Aclaratoria, el abuelo de Kagome ya ha fallecido por eso no lo he nombrado en ningún momento y cuando Kagome haga referencia a sus padres, es porque ella ve a Mamoru (su padrastro) con su padre.

.

.

Ufs se me hizo difícil el que Sessho hablara en tercera persona, ¡En serio! Y el porqué a veces habla en primera y segunda persona, lo explicare más adelante, junto con lo de su falta de estola. Además realice unos cambios muy mínimos en el capi anterior si así lo desean pasen rapidito; si se preguntan porque Sessho habla en tercera persona, es porque así habla en el manga (¬_¬) no lo invente yo por si acaso y como recientemente leí un Fins donde Sessho habla así me termino por convencer :3 a mi parecer es mucho más original, colocar fragmentos de su verdadera personalidad sin detestarlo de OoC.

Y debo decir que estoy triste es decir, esperaba más comentarios de su parte; pongo mucho empeño en darle vida a este fins con los personajes de Inuyasha y de verdad me gustaría mayor receptividad de ustedes. Por eso si me regalan 30 comentarios subo conti antes del Domingo; lo sé, lose soy chantajista XD. Se despide;

**Naomi Sama (^_^)/**


	3. Boda

Hola; Buenos(a) Días, Tardes, Noches. Antes de empezar he de aclarar que:

1.) Inuyasha no me pertenece, es de la propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

2.) La Historia a continuación no me pertenece, es una adaptación del Libro de MICHELLE REID "El Hermano del novio"

3.) Realizo este Fanfics sin fines de lucro.

4.) Habrá un poco (solo un poco) de OoC en los personajes principales e incluiré párrafos diferentes al existente en el libro, para así poder crear la trama que tengo idealizada.

5.) No existió, existe, ni existirá el pozo; Kagome** nunca** viajo a Sengoku y la perla de Shikon no Tama tampoco existe.

Disfrutad la lectura.

.

**Capitulo 3**

Ya estaba todo arreglado.

Sesshomaru entró en el salón con aquella forma suya de andar tan agresiva y que a Kagome empezaba a resultarle muy familiar, y verlo aparecer le hizo un dar un respingo sobre su silla, pues tenía la sensación de que apenas había salido, cuando ya estaba de vuelta.

La verdad era que apenas había salido unos minutos en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas. Y cada vez que había podido disfrutar de un breve respiro de su dictatorial presencia, él le aseguraba que no tardaría más que segundos en volver, cerciorándose así de que supiera que no iba a tener tiempo de hundirse en la tristeza que la acechaba.

— Nos casaremos en la mañana, un día antes que tus padres se vayan al crucero. —

— Ah — Kagome palideció. No debería permitir que aquello ocurriera, y Sesshomaru la miró con severidad al verla morderse el labio inferior.

— Sango ha accedido a actuar como testigo por tu parte — continuó — Quiere que la llames, y le he dicho que lo harías — una sonrisa cargada de ironía se dibujó sus labios — Está preocupada por si te estoy reteniendo aquí en contra de tu voluntad, así que tendrás que convencerla de que no es así... ¿Lo harás? — un desafío, sin duda.

— Yo... creo que… —

— ¿Tienes algo adecuado que ponerte en esas maletas que trajimos? — le preguntó cuando ella hizo ademán de contestar la primera pregunta verdadera que le había formulado en aquellas cuarenta y ocho horas, y la segunda la descentró por completo.

— Si... no, bueno... no sé... — parpadeó varias veces; aún tenía dificultad para pensar — ¿Para... por qué? —

— Para casarte con este Sesshomaru — suspiró el hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón — Hiciste jirones tu vestido de novia, ¿recuerdas? —

Sí que lo recordaba, y aquella imagen la hizo estremecerse. Había deshecho su precioso vestido delante de él, se había quedado completamente desnuda delante de aquel hombre, había vomitado delante de Sesshomaru, se había dejado convencer para que él ocupase el lugar de su hermano, le había permitido que la hundiese en un montón de mentiras para engañar a su familia y llevarla a aquella casa, que se había convertido en una verdadera fortaleza desde el instante de su llegada. La enorme verja de hierro había permanecido cerrada sin dejar pasar a ninguna visita, y el reducido grupo de periodistas que se habían congregado a la puerta habían sido ignorados por completo.

Estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que era el hombre con mayor determinación que conocía. Desde el instante en que accedió a su descabellada proposición dos días atrás, no le había dado la más mínima oportunidad de echarse atrás.

Si abría los ojos_, _él estaba allí. No importaba la hora del día o de la noche que fuera; siempre estaba allí. Sentado, de pie, paseándose por la habitación como un animal enjaulado, hasta que ella abría los ojos; entonces empezaban las órdenes: levántate, siéntate, bébete esto, come aquello. Date una ducha, métete en la cama, duérmete, etc. Y si alguna vez la presentía pensativa, borraba de su cabeza toda idea con un ladrido de su voz, un método casi cruel para conseguir que no pensara en su medio hermano.

Inuyasha...

Una especie de desolación se apoderó de ella, robándole el ligerísimo matiz de color que habían cobrado sus mejillas.

— ¡Kagome! — su voz fue como un latigazo para sus terminaciones nerviosas, y se obligó a enfocar la mirada para encontrarlo delante de ella, con sus ojos ámbares, pulverizando todo lo que no fuese su poderosa presencia.

— Blanco — dijo — Quiero que te cases con este Sesshomaru de blanco. Piensa. ¿Tienes algo blanco en alguna de esas maletas? —

Blanco. Tenía que concentrarse en blanco, en la ropa que componía su precioso ajuar. Entonces se echó a reír, con una carcajada que sonó histérica.

— Un camisón blanco de seda, con una bata a juego — le dijo, imaginándose a sí misma tal y como se había visto el día que se lo probó en una lencería exclusiva de Victoria secret; recordó el delicioso estremecimiento de anticipación que sintió al quedarse mirando su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero de la tienda, viéndose a sí misma como Inuyasha iba a verla: el blanco por la pureza la seda por la sensualidad, la delicadeza de su encaje ofreciendo una sugerencia del cuerpo desnudo que lo esperaba debajo de aquel camisón. Sus pechos redondos. La tersura de su estómago y su diminuta cintura. La seductora redondez de sus caderas y su vientre piano.

— Supongo que no querrás que me ponga eso — concluyó, riendo otra vez.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño.

— No, supongo que no — se dirigió a su despacho-biblioteca y antes de irse le ordeno— Llama a Sango. Y pídele que elija algo adecuado para ti y que te lo traiga mañana. Ni tú ni yo podemos arriesgarnos a salir de esas malditas puertas hasta que todo este asunto haya terminado. — Y pasándose una mano por el cabello, salió de la habitación.

Fue entonces cuando Kagome se dio cuenta de pronto de que todo aquello tenía que estar siendo tan duro para él como para ella. Bueno, casi. El no había perdido a la persona que amaba, simplemente iba a casarse con alguien a quien no quería.

Siguiendo sus instrucciones, llamó a Sango, aunque la verdad es que aún no estaba preparada para hablar con nadie, y quizás aún menos con su amiga, que sabía bien lo ciegamente enamorada que había estado de Inuyasha.

— ¿Qué está pasando, Kagome? — le preguntó Sango en cuanto reconoció su voz — Por amor a Kami, Kagome ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¡No puedes reemplazar a un hermano con el otro! ¡Va a ser un desastre! —

"_Mi vida ya es un desastre_", pensó.

— Es lo que quiero — dijo Kagome — Lo que ambos queremos —

— ¡Pero si ni siquiera te gusta Sesshomaru! — gritó, enfadada y angustiada al mismo tiempo — ¡Hasta me dijiste una vez que te daba un poco de miedo! —

— Lo que temía, era lo que me hacía sentir — discutió. Casi era la verdad, porque siempre había tenido la sensación de que Sesshomaru era una amenaza para su felicidad.

— ¿Porque te estabas enamorando de él? —

"_Enamorarme… ¿Qué es el amor?_", se preguntó.

Ya no lo sabía.

— Sí — contestó.

— Y ahora vas a casarte con él en lugar de con Inuyasha —

— Sí — repitió — Deberías sentirte aliviada y no enfadada, a ti Inuyasha nunca te ha gustado —

— Es taimado como un zorro. Alguien que sonríe tanto como él tiene que estar ocultando algo, pero jamás se me habría ocurrido pensar que era otra mujer — sus palabras le dolieron.

— Lo cual viene a demostrar que ha sido una suerte que hayamos escapado por los pelos, ¿No te parece? — se burló con amargura, recordando, como sin duda estaba haciendo Sango; el titular del periódico que se lo había pedido al yokai-sapo, Jaken.

…_Los_ _hermanos Taisho se cambian las novias en el mayor escándalo amoroso de los últimos tiempos…_

¡Qué montón de mentiras! Sesshomaru no estaba enamorado de ella y Kikyo nunca había sido novia suya. Pero ahora era mujer de Inuyasha. El mismo artículo informaba de que Inuyasha Taisho y Kikyo Sato. Se casaron sólo una hora después de que Inuyasha debiera haberse casado con Kagome Higurashi.

Lo que quería decir que Inuyasha había planeado dejarla plantada ante el altar mucho antes de molestarse en decirle a su hermano que ya no la quería.

— ¿Tendrías tiempo de comprarme algo adecuado para mañana? — le preguntó a Sango, obligándose a pensar en otra cosa. La lectura del artículo había sido el único momento en el que había corrido serio peligro de salir de aquel estado de shock tras el que se ocultaba, pero Sesshomaru lo había impedido. Después de hacer palidecer a Jaken con tan sólo una mirada por habérsele ocurrido traer aquel periódico, la había levantado de inmediato de la silla para llevarla a su estudio, sentarla delante de un ordenador y entregarle un manuscrito de unas veinte páginas.

— _Sabes utilizar un procesador de textos, ¿verdad? — le había preguntando, ella asintió después de unos segundos — Pues escribe. Lo necesito para la hora de comer. —_

— Sí, claro que puedo salir a comprarte lo que quieras — la voz de Sango parecía llegarle desde un lugar fuera del tiempo — Pero me gustaría que te tomases un poco más de tiempo para pensar en todo esto — añadió — No quiero que saltes de la sartén para ir a caer al fuego... ¿Lo has pensado bien? —

Por supuesto que lo había pensado. En las escasas oportunidades en las que Sesshomaru le permitía pensar, claro, ya que el día anterior lo había pasado enterrada en una verdadera montaña de trabajo que él le había facilitado.

Pero pensar no le ayudaba. Nada le ayudaba. Simplemente no le importaba lo que pudiera ocurrirle.

— Le quiero — dijo, pero las palabras le parecieron carentes de significado — Es a él a quien quiero, y no me lo estropees. —

— Está bien — suspiró Sango — Nos veremos mañana —

.

.

.

La elección de Sango fue un vestido de novia muy suntuoso para el gusto de Kagome pero en cierta forma no le sorprendió, Sango era así, amante de la moda; y aun para ella, que no sabía en lo absoluto nada de moda, reconocía que el vestido era hermoso; ¡Realmente lo tenía todo ese vestido de Mori Lee! Tenía cristales en el corpiño de línea asimétrica, una falda de volantes de organdí suave y esponjoso, y escote corazón sin tirantes. Un vestido romántico, pero a la vez fresco y juvenil; de color blanco cumpliendo el capricho de Sesshomaru.

— Sango es… demasiado… —

— ¿Demasiado qué? — le preguntó Sango rodeándola como un halcón. Posando su mano derecha sobre el mentón buscando cualquier imperfección en el vestido.

— Sango, aunque el vestido es hermoso yo quería algo mucho más… sencillo. ¡De seguro debió costarte una fortuna! — dijo Kagome mirándose al espejo de cuerpo completo.

— Ni hablar, sabes que para mí el dinero no es problema— replicó ella, poniéndose junto a ella delante del espejo — Sesshomaru tendrá que contenerse cuando te vea vestida así. Estás maravillosa, Kagome. Aunque… — añadió subiendo un poco la falda del vestido — Las zapatillas, son muy sencillas para el vestido —

— Es porque pensé que comprarías algo mucho más sencillo — suspiro — No esperaba un vestido de diseñador, Sango — la aludida sonrió soltando el vestido.

— Sabes que la moda es mi fascinación y no lo pode resistir, pero no importa, esas horrendas zapatillas no se verán gracias a Kami — le abrazo por la espalda y coloco su barbilla en su hombro — Te ves deslumbrante, quizás demasiado para casarte con alguien que no amas — susurro para luego alejarse y sacar de la habitación a la estilista que había maquillado y peinado a Kagome. Debía de hablar con su amiga, antes de que cometiera la locura más grande se su vida.

Kagome por su parte ignoro el último comentario de su amiga. Y reflexiono, ella no se sentía deslumbrante. La imagen que el espejo le devolvía parecía la de una extraña como si aquella chica de enormes ojos celestes y de cabello negro recogido, en un peinado nada elaborado pero elegante, con un poco de maquillaje natural, fuese otra persona.

De hecho lo único que reconoció fue la delgada cadena de oro que colgaba de su cuello, con su colgante en forma de corazón que contenía las fotografías de sus padres, Natsuki y Mamoru.

Sintió los dedos helados al rozar su adorno más querido, y de pronto las lágrimas brotaron para distorsionar el reflejo.

— ¿Por qué lloras? — le pregunto Sango, quien acababa de llagar. Kagome parpadeó varias veces, casi sorprendida de encontrar a su amiga junto a ella.

— Es normal que las novias lloren un poco, ¿no? —

— Claro. Hasta se les permite que estén algo pálidas y que parezcan tristes — su voz estaba cargada de ironía — Lo único que tienes que hacer es sonreír, y entonces puede que hasta me crea que de verdad quieres hacer esto —

— No — le rogó, apartando la mirada — No me hagas esto, Sango. No podría soportarlo —

— ¿Por qué? ¿Porque en el fondo sabes que este... matrimonio, por no llamarlo de otra manera, no podría soportar un examen detenido? — la desesperación se apoderó de Kagome por primera vez desde hacía días de su pecho, y aunque intentó ocultarlo, parte de esa desesperación asomó a sus ojos.

— ¡Por amor a Kami, Kagome! ¡Ese hombre aborrece a los humanos! — exclamó Sango, sacudiéndola por los hombros — ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? Tú no amas a Sesshomaru, ¡Ni siquiera le aprecias! — Kagome no respondió, ni siquiera la miraba a los ojos.

— Kagome, sabes que una vez casada con Sesshomaru no podrás divorciarte ¿Verdad? — trato de hacerla entrar en razón — Los yokais no creen en el divorcio y una vez casados no haba marcha atrás — suspiro, ese era su ultimo as bajo lo manga y su amiga no parecía reaccionar.

— San... yo…—

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió, y como si hubiera podido presentir que sus defensas estaban a punto de desmoronarse, Sesshomaru entró caminando con arrogancia, mirándolas a ambas.

Kagome sintió primero calor y después frío. Sesshomaru llevaba un sencillo traje blanco con la camisa del mismo color y una corbata de seda dorada con rayas blancas. Nada especial. Pero había algo en él, quizás la rosa roja que llevaba en la solapa, que le hizo contener el aire en los pulmones y que un escalofrío le erizara la espalda.

— Kagome, estás preciosa — murmuró mirándola de arriba hacia abajo — Realmente preciosa, ¿Nos vamos? — como si estuviera en trance, asintió en silencio y camino hacia él sintiendo la protesta muda de Sango a su espalda.

En aquellos días de locura, Sesshomaru se había hecho tan indispensable para ella que no podía negarle nada. Era la roca a la que se aferraba en aquel maremoto de destrucción que se había adueñado de ella y como si él lo supiera, tomó su mano en cuanto la tuvo a su alcance para colocarla firmemente en el arco de su brazo y sujetarla allí con su propia mano.

Ya estás a salvo, parecía decir aquel gesto, alzó la mirada hacia él y sonrió. Fue una sonrisa débil, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo, antes de sumirse de nuevo en aquella especie de mundo de la nada en el que estaba sumida y dejar que aquel yokai rigiese su destino.

.

Fue una ceremonia civil un poco breve, no duro más que cuarenta minutos, para alivio de Kagome que no se creía capaz de soportar un minuto más. Sus padres junto con Sota estuvieron presentes, la besaron y la abrazaron deseándole toda la felicidad del mundo, pero parecían sumidos en la misma especie de shock que ella.

Sango fue más directa. Aprovechó un momento en el que Sesshomaru estaba al otro lado de la sala hablando con un hombre al que había presentado como Hiruy, quien había sido su testigo; levanto sus manos, para sujetar a Kagome por los hombros y obligarla a mirarla a los ojos.

— Escúchame bien — le dijo — Si me necesitas para lo que sea, no dudes en llamarme, ¿Entendido? — Kagome asintió, y sus ojos celestes se vieron grandes, oscuros y vacíos.

— Gracias — dijo, y besó a su amiga en la mejilla — No te preocupes por mí, San, por favor — le rogó — Sesshomaru cuidará de mí —

— ¿Ah, sí? — replicó ella con escepticismo — Más vale que sea así, o si no los hermanos Taisho tendrán que vérselas conmigo. —

Kagome se las arregló para sonreír. Aunque Sango no estaba en posición de amenazar a una familia tan poderosa como lo eran los Taisho, el significado de sus palabras estaban implícitamente claras: no la habían engañado.

Sesshomaru poco después la condujo a una limusina que los esperaba a la puerta del registro, para llevarlos al salón donde se haría la recepción. Dentro de la limosina Sesshomaru se limito a tomarle de la mano. Kagome estaba demasiado ensimismada como para siquiera notarlo, quería acabar con esa farsa, lo más pronto posible.

.

— Llegamos, Kagome — la llamo Sesshomaru. Sacándola de su estado de inconsciencia.

Al bajar de la limosina con ayuda, de su ahora esposo, Kagome quedo de piedra, no podía ser cierto, ¿Acaso ahí seria su "discreta" recepción? Con dificulta miro a Sesshomaru buscando una respuesta.

— Aunque sea solo una farsa… — contesto su muda pregunta — Hay que hacerla creíble — y sin más se adentraron a Osaka-jo mejor conocido como el castillo de Osaka.

Era, como su nombre lo indicaba, un espectacular castillo recién remodelado que sin lugar a dudas robaba suspiros a cualquiera que le viera; por su magnificencia y su espectacular arquitectura. Kagome creía que dicho lugar estaba restringido al público, pero lo sabía. Miro a Sesshomaru por el rabillo del ojo; para ese Daiyokai no había nada imposible. Y con un inaudible suspiro desecho la idea de pensar, en la suma de dinero que había tenido que pagar para alquilar ese lugar.

Al entrar la pareja, Kagome reconoció a sus padres, a Sota junto con su novia y a Sango al lado de Miroku. Había muchas personas, muchas de ellas ni siquiera las había visto antes; entonces supuso que serian colegas de Sesshomaru, ya que por su apariencia sabía que sin lugar a dudas eran yokais. Algunos los conocía de vista otros eran sus compañeros de trabajo o amigos quizás. Pero estaba en demasía preocupada en mantener su sonrisa, que ni siquiera se dio la tarea de pensar.

Un tumulto de camarógrafos y reporteros se acercaron a ellos, queriendo obtener la primera foto y entrevista de los novios. Sesshomaru se encargo de ello. Kagome solo se mantuvo ahí, sonriendo a su lado; simulando ser una hermosa y feliz pareja de recién casados.

"_¿Felicidad?",_ indago en esa palabra. _"Con Inuyasha creí saber que era"_

Inuyasha…

— ¡Kagome! — la llamo Sesshomaru, haciéndola reaccionar — Es hora del Vals — sin ni siquiera esperar una respuesta coherente de Kagome la llevo al centro de la pista de baile. Colocando sutilmente su mano en la cintura de ella.

Sesshomaru la guiaba y Kagome no se oponía. Cómo podría. Ese imponente Daiyokai era su pilar. Pero no sabía si podría resistirlo más tiempo, aun con él a su lado.

Kagome había imaginado tantas veces ese primer Vals con Inuyasha, que le dolía hasta la última fibra de su ser estarlo viviendo con Sesshomaru. Había imaginado hasta el cómo posaría para la primera fotografía, el cuándo y cómo sería el primer te amo de Inuyasha siendo su esposo. Había imaginado tantas pequeñeces el día de su boda con Inuyasha, que causo que sonriera tristemente.

No obtuvo ninguna de ellas, con la persona que quería…

— Sesshomaru — le llamo en susurro, para captar su atención — No creo poder resistirlo por más tiempo —

— Solo unos minutos mas y nos iremos — ella se tenso al escuchar su respuesta y el la pego más a su cuerpo — Lo prometo — le dijo dándole un casto beso en la coronilla de la cabeza.

— Siempre… — hablo ella — Siempre me imagine bailando con Inuyasha este primer Vals — coloco su frete en el pecho de Sesshomaru — Pero ahora solo quiero que acabe —

Sesshomaru paro de bailar y Kagome con él. Sabía también como ella que pronto colapsaría. Le dio un leve abrazo, como disculpándose por hacerla pasar ese mal rato; y dirigiéndose a los invitados dio las gracias por su asistencia, y que lamentablemente tenían que irse o de lo contrario perderían su avión, pero sin importar que podían seguir disfrutando de la celebración, en su ausencia.

Kagome no tuvo tiempo de despedirse de sus padres o de Sango, porque al terminar de dar su excusa para sacarla de ahí, Sesshomaru la tomo por el brazo. Dirigiéndose a la limosina que previamente los había traído, internamente lo agradeció. Porque sabía que su engaño no podría pasar una prueba más larga.

El acoso de la prensa no se hizo esperar. Los flashes de las cámaras habían estado deslumbrándolos aun mas desde el momento en que salieron de Osaka-jo a causa de su repentina huida, y no habían dejado de hacerlo desde entonces. Para cuando el conductor de la limusina se alejó de allí, Kagome estaba agotada, ya que el esfuerzo por parecer la novia feliz la había dejado exhausta.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó Sesshomaru, cubriendo sus manos heladas.

Ella asintió.

— ¿Crees que saldrá nuestra fotografía en todos los periódicos de mañana? — el tono de su voz lo decía todo.

— Eso depende de si ocurre o no algún desastre entre hoy y la hora del cierre de las ediciones de los periódicos. Nuestra fotografía servirá para hacerles vender sus tiradas si no surge nada mejor —

— ¿Cómo te las arreglas para vivir constantemente vigilado? — le preguntó con un pequeño escalofrío.

— No suele ser así — contestó, y ella volvió a estremecerse al darse cuenta de que, en aquella ocasión, la culpa era suya.

— Lo siento — susurró.

— ¿Por qué ibas a tener que sentirlo? — espetó — No ha sido culpa tuya, Kagome; sino mía —

— Y de Inuyasha —

— Entonces, de los hermanos Taisho — corrigió él, y presionó un botón para bajar el cristal que los separaba del conductor — Asegúrese de haberlos perdido antes de dirigirse al aeropuerto. Ya han tenido oportunidad suficiente de sacarle partido a esta historia —

— No les culpo, te has casado con una humana. Cuando se te conoce por repudiarlos — murmuro Kagome y aunque Sesshomaru la escucho perfectamente, decidió ignorar su comentario.

El conductor asintió y tras mirar por el retrovisor, tomó el carril exterior, giró a la izquierda en el si guiente semáforo y rápidamente a la derecha, como si se dirigieran de nuevo al domicilio de Sesshomaru, y todo el tiempo sin dejar de observar por el retrovisor. Tras un instante, un nuevo cambio de dirección y se dirigieron a el aeropuerto Itami.

— Sólo tienes tiempo de cambiarte de ropa antes de que embarquemos — le dijo Sesshomaru cuando estaban ya en la sala de embarque de primera clase, y tras entregarle una maleta, le indicó dónde estaba el lavabo de damas.

Ella asintió y volvió diez minutos después vestida con una camisa de algodón blanca y unos pantalones azules un poco ajustados, que Jaken debía haber metido en aquella maleta, porque desde luego ella no lo había hecho.

Encontró a Sesshomaru apoyado en la pared a escasos metros de la salida del lavabo. El no se había cambiado, pero es que su atuendo no era tan declaradamente nupcial como el de ella. La rosa roja había desaparecido de la solapa y en su rostro había vuelto a aparecer aquella mirada dura e implacable que no había visto durante toda la mañana.

Sus ojos brillaron de una forma especial al verla salir, y la sensación de intimidad que se desprendía de aquella mirada la incomodó, simplemente porque no la comprendía.

— Llegamos tarde — le dijo al tiempo que le quitaba la maleta de viaje para llevarla él; la mirada había desaparecido.

La tomó suavemente por un brazo para conducirla entre los demás pasajeros. Su paso era muy rápido y Kagome tuvo que esforzarse por no quedar atrás. Entraron en el avión por el corredor de embarque. Sus asientos eran los mejores, de primera. Pero hasta que el avión no estuvo en el aire, no se dio cuenta de que no tenía la más remota idea de a dónde se dirigían.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —

— Ya me había preguntado cuanto tiempo ibas a tardar en querer saberlo —contestó él con una sonrisa algo tensa — No muy lejos. A Hong Kong, para ser exactos —

— ¿Hong Kong? — parpadeó ella — ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos en llegar? —

— Tres horas con seis minutos con un poco de suerte, y cuatros horas y medias si no la tenemos; pues su tiempo exacto puede variar dependiendo de la velocidad del viento — hizo una seña a una azafata y le pidió unos refrescos antes de recostarse en su asiento y sacar algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta —Ten, tómatelas —

Ella extendió automáticamente la mano y él le entregó dos pastillas.

— Pero... —

— Nada de peros. Es un vuelo corto pero infernal, así que lo mejor es que duermas cuanto puedas — la azafata les sirvió los refrescos. Tenía una sonrisa agradable y rasgos orientales.

— Tómate las pastillas, Kagome — le ordenó, con uno de los vasos en la mano.

Sin molestarse en discutir, hizo lo que le mandaba y bebió un poco de refresco para tragarlas.

— Y quizás sea éste un buen momento para advertirte que esas dos pastillas son las últimas que voy a darte — le informó cuando ella se recostó contra el respaldo del asiento con un suspiro. Kagome se volvió a mirarlo sorprendida — Ya es hora de que vuelvas a recuperar el control de ti misma — le explicó él con suavidad — Tomar pastillas sólo sirve para dormir los problemas, no para curarlos —

— Yo no las he pedido — le recordó — Has sido tú quien me ha obligado a tomarlas —

— Pues voy a dejar de hacerlo. Y ahora, háblame de tus padres. Tu padre Kouhei era medico de Japón, pero nació en España, ¿no? —

"_¿Cómo lo sabe?"_ se preguntó al tiempo de asentir.

— Mis abuelos paternos se mudaron a Osaka cuando el tenia tres años, en busca de una vida mejor. Cursó sus estudios, básicos y superiores aquí en Japón. Y fue en donde conoció a mi madre. Ella era enfermera y los dos trabajaban en el mismo hospital universitario... murió — murmuró, e inconscientemente rozó con dedos el pequeño corazón que colgaba de su cuello — Un coche bomba explotó en Nervión en la Cuidad de Sevilla, mientras él trabajaba para una agencia de cooperación internacional — sonrió con melancolía — ¿Curioso verdad? Nació en España y murió en España —

— ¿Qué sucedió con tus abuelos paternos? —

— No lo sé, era muy pequeña. Solo sé que cuando mi padre murió ellos regresaron a España y no supe más de ellos —

— ¿Cuántos años tenías tú? —

— Cuatro — sonrió tristemente — Estaba con mi abuelo en aquel entonces; mi madre se dedico de lleno a su trabajo para no ceder ante el dolor que le causaba la muerte de Kouhei —

— ¿Cómo conoció a tu padrastro? — ella negó con la cabeza.

— No veo a Mamoru como mi padrastro, si no como mi padre — el asintió ligeramente — Ellos se conocieron ocho meses después de la muerte de Kouhei. Mi padre es arquitecto, e inspeccionando una construcción le cayeron varillas de titanio. Fue llevado al hospital universitario donde trabajaba mama y ella le atendió — _"Increíble casualidad"_, pensó — El se enamoro de ella desde el primer instante en que la vio. Y aunque le tomo mucho tiempo persuadir a mi madre para una cita, al final lo logro. Se casaron y cuando yo tenía siete años Sota nació — sonrió — Mi madre desde entonces ha sido muy feliz con Mamoru. Y aun con la muerte de mi abuelo, con él a su lado supo sobrellevar el dolor —

— ¿Te hubiese gustado conocer a tu padre biológico? —

— Si… aunque no habría diferencia alguna; porque Mamoru para mi es y seguirá siendo mi padre sin importar que — sus ojos se aguaron, al recordar — El siempre me trato como su hija, aunque no lo fuera en realidad. Y cuando nació Sota, creí que eso cambiaria pero no. Nunca hizo distinción alguna entre ambos. Le adoro, es el mejor de los padres —

— Lo sé — murmuró. Entonces hizo algo extraño. Tomó el colgante con los dedos, lo acercó a los labios de ella como si los acariciase con él y volvió a dejarlo sobre su garganta — Duérmete — le ordenó suavemente.

Eso fue lo último que ella fue capaz de recordar.

.

Abrió los ojos, entonces miró a su alrededor, incapaz de reconocer el entorno. Tardó unos minutos en despertarse completamente y poder interesarse por lo que ocurría en torno a ella.

La cabina estaba a oscuras, y el lejano ronroneo de los motores apenas perturbaba la quietud que los rodeaba. Alguien había recostado su asiento, la había tapado con una manta fina y había colocado una almohada junto a su mejilla. Las persianas estaban bajas, pero le bastó con echar un rápido vistazo para comprobar que estaba tan oscuro fuera como dentro.

Giró la cabeza despacio y se encontró con el rostro dormido de Sesshomaru. Su inesperada proximidad la obligó a contener la respiración. No se había esperado encontrarlo dormido. ¡Ni siquiera lo creía capaz de dormir! Durante los últimos días siempre lo había visto alerta, y le resultó bastante desconcertante verlo así.

Como el suyo, su asiento estaba reclinado, y su rostro pálido girado hacia ella. Se había quitado la chaqueta, y la corbata también había desaparecido. Los botones superiores de la camisa estaban desabrochados y se había subido las mangas, de modo que dejaban al descubierto las dos franjas color magenta en cada una de sus muñecas. Tenía las manos entrelazadas sobre el estómago, y la alianza de oro que él había insistido en que le pusiera brillaba delicadamente en su mano izquierda.

Entonces se miró sus propias manos, enlazadas de la misma manera, y estudió aquella otra alianza igual que la de él.

Casada con un extraño…

¿Qué pensaría él? ¿Qué pensaría de verdad sobre aquella descabellada relación en la que se habían embarcado? Su rostro no revelaba nada, como era habitual en él. Aún estando en reposo, seguía manteniendo su porte misterioso. Sin embargo, con sus ojos ámbares ocultos tras los largos parpados, su aspecto era distinto, más amable, con sus extrañas marcas en el rostro, la media luna en su frente, que ahora estaba tapada con su flequillo; y las marcas en sus mejillas iguales a las que tenía en su muñeca. Incluso su boca parecía más suave, y la línea de sus labios le pareció sorprendentemente sensual.

Sorprendente porque nunca había pensado en él de ese modo. Pero estaba empezando a sentir que algo se despertaba dentro de ella, quizás era curiosidad. Curiosidad por su personalidad fría y solitaria, por sus marcas, que suponía eran de nacimiento. "_Le preguntare algún día sobre ellas" _se dijo internamente. Y sobre todo si el, albergaba algún tipo de sentimiento hacia ella, que no fuera odio o desprecio. Porque de ser así, quizás ella podría…

No. Cerró los ojos para bloquearlo... para bloquearlo a él. Sesshomaru podía haberse convertido en un ser indispensable para ella en aquel momento, pero no quería sentir nada por él. Ya tenía bastante traumatizadas sus sensaciones gracias a su medio hermano. Un susurro se escapó de sus labios, triste y dolorido.

Inuyasha…

— ¿Estás despierta? —

.

.

.

**Continuara…**

- Jirones= Pedazo desgarrado de una tela.

- Verja= Enrejado que sirve de puerta, ventana o cerca.

- Victoria's Secret: es una compañía que diseña lencería y otros productos de belleza femenina.

- Taimado= Astuto, ladino y engañador.

- Suntuoso= Lujoso, magnífico, grandioso.

- Organdí= Tela blanca de algodón, muy fina y transparente.

- Aeropuerto internacional (También conocido como: aeropuerto Itami)= es un aeropuerto internacional ubicado en una isla artificial en la bahía de Osaka a unos 50 km al sur de Osaka, Japón. Fue diseñado por el arquitecto Renzo Piano e inaugurado el 4 de septiembre de 1994.

- Sevilla= Sig: encanto, alegría y gracia. Sevilla, la capital de Andalucía, es uno de los lugares más apreciados de España en el exterior.

- Nervión; es un Barrio de la ciudad de Sevilla, España. Se puede decir que es el centro geográfico de la ciudad.

Y aclaro en el capitulo uno coloque que Kouhei era del continente Latino, pensando que nació en España, pero ayer revisando los continentes me di cuenta que España pertenece al continente Europeo x_x por eso lo cambie. Y rectifico, **Kouhei es del continente Europeo no Latino**. Discúlpenme, me muero de la vergüenza por el error cometido, pero compréndanme estudio Derecho no Geografía.

.

.

.

Este capítulo ha sido un verdadero desafío para mí. No se imaginan cuanta información he tenido que buscar para hacer el capi, pues la mitad de que han leído ha salido de mi mente y no del libro. Pero me siento muy orgullosa por ello. Sobre el vestido de Kagome tengo un Link en mi perfil, por si desean verlo (en lo personal me encanto el vestido).

Ta-Dan llegamos a los 30 comentarios y por eso he subido la conti antes, como lo prometí. ¿Ven? Aunque sea una chantajista, cumplo mis promesas. Y de verdad me siento muy contenta por su apoyo y receptividad.

Les mando un saludo muy afectuoso a: lauratona, elianamz-bv, mikori, Mareliz Luna, Sasunaka doki, Hilary Jazmin, azucenas45, estrellataisho, selajarg, damalunaely, simy-chan, Hime-chan, Natsumi, claritaluna. (Si no nombre a alguien sorry) Quienes me animan y apoyan para seguir realizando esta adaptación. Muchas gracias a todos (a).

Y un saludo muy especial a: Orkidea16 quien amablemente se ha tomado el tiempo de señalarme varios errores ortográficos que he cometido. De verdad muchas gracias linda.

Bien ahora la parte del chantaje XD Si llegamos a los 60 comentarios hay conti antes del Domingo de la próxima semana. Hasta la próxima, se despide:

**Naomi Sama (n_n)/ **


	4. Sentimientos Confusos

Hola; Buenos(a) Días, Tardes, Noches. Antes de empezar he de aclarar que:

1.) Inuyasha no me pertenece, es de la propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

2.) La Historia a continuación no me pertenece, es una adaptación del Libro de MICHELLE REID "El Hermano del novio"

3.) Realizo este Fanfics sin fines de lucro.

4.) Habrá un poco (solo un poco) de OoC en los personajes principales e incluiré párrafos diferentes al existente en el libro, para así poder crear la trama que tengo idealizada.

5.) No existió, existe, ni existirá el pozo; Kagome** nunca** viajo a Sengoku y la perla de Shikon no Tama tampoco existe.

Disfrutad la lectura.

.

**Capitulo 4**

— ¿Estás despierta? —

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con aquella mirada ámbar, menos inquisitiva en la oscuridad. ¿De verdad era capaz de saber en qué momento volvía a pensar en su medio hermano? Era increíble la forma en que se las arreglaba para interrumpir sus pensamientos cada vez que llegaba a conjurar el rostro de Inuyasha ante sus ojos.

— Sí — contestó — ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida? —

— Unas dos horas — contestó, tras consultar el reloj.

Y con un gesto de la mano, apartó un mechón de cabello perdido de su mejilla. Aquello la sobresaltó, y no porque la hubiese tocado, sino porque había vuelto a sentir esa sensación en el estómago. No podría haberle ofendido más si de pronto se hubiese abalanzado sobre él para atacarlo físicamente, porque toda la gentileza desaparecía de su rostro y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, levantó el respaldo de su asiento y encendió la luz.

Kagome se quedó tal y como estaba un instante con la culpabilidad latiéndole en el pecho. Después se incorporó despacio.

— Lo siento — dijo en voz baja — Yo no... —

— Supongo que estas preparada para tomar una copa — interrumpió su disculpa y pulsó el botón para llamar a la azafata.

Quizás se lo merecía. Sesshomaru había sido su apoyo incondicional durante aquellos días, y era natural que pensara que podía tocarla sin que ella reaccionase de forma tan violenta.

El resto del viaje fue, como él lo dijo, corto pero infernal. Principalmente porque no pudo volver a dormirse y tuvo que quedarse junto a Sesshomaru mientras él estaba inmerso en documentos de su trabajo. Había sacado un maletín en el que ella no había reparado antes de debajo del asiento, y la ignoró durante el resto del tiempo.

Kagome se las arregló para contener otro respingo cuando él de pronto se inclinó por delante de ella y sus cuerpos se rozaron al levantar la cortinilla de la ventana.

— Si quieres disfrutar de una de las vistas más espectaculares que existen, echa un vistazo — sugirió. Ella parpadeó varias veces; no podía comprender los cosquilleos que su roce inocente habían activado en ella. No tenía que ser la sorpresa lo que había causado aquella sensación, y no...

— ¿Kagome? — por fin miró a su derecha... y lo que vio le cortó la respiración.

Brillaba el sol y a sus pies las aguas del famoso puerto Victoria refulgían a la luz del sol. Y extendiéndose hasta donde la vista podía alcanzar, estaban los edificios. Altos, individuales, de todas las formas y tamaños, apretados los unos contra los otros, exudando una extraña forma de bellezas que despertaba los sentidos.

— Esto es Hong Kong — dijo Sesshomaru — La joya de los mares del sur de China. Aquí se compra y se vende cualquier clase de cosa. Para ser un pequeño afloramiento en la roca, contiene más poder corporativo de lo que la mayoría de los gobiernos del mundo están dispuestos a admitir — desde luego no era de extrañar, se dijo Kagome al contemplar asombrada aquel lugar que podía dejar a Osaka en paños menores.

— Más de seis millones de personas viven y trabajan en ese pequeño trozo de tierra — continuó él — Y hay días en que te lo crees a pies juntillas — añadió — Pero, por otro lado, yo llevo viniendo aquí durante mucho tiempo ya, y puedo decirte que jamás he visto un trozo de papel en el suelo, o un rastro de vandalismo de algún tipo. Hong Kong es una ciudad orgullosa de sí misma y de sus logros, y la gente refleja ese orgullo en la forma en que cuidan su ciudad. Aunque, en realidad, no me refería a todo eso cuando te decía que mirases — dijo, y casi como para corroborarlo, el avión dio un bote — Me refería más bien a esto... —

Kagome alargó inconscientemente la mano para agarrarse a algo, a lo que fuera, y lo más cercano era el brazo de Sesshomaru.

— ¡Kami! — Exclamó — ¡No debemos estar a más de diez metros de la azotea de esos edificios! —

— Asusta, ¿verdad? — sonrió — Kowloon está considerado como el aeropuerto con la maniobra de aproximación más peligrosa de todo el mundo, y sin embargo su récord en seguridad es intachable. Lo conseguiremos, no te preocupes — le aseguró.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la fuerza con que estaba clavando las uñas en su brazo, y azorada, lo soltó.

— Lo siento — dijo — No pretendía... — pero la respuesta de Sesshomaru fue tomar su mano, ponerla de nuevo sobre su brazo y retenerla allí.

— Creía que ya lo sabías, Kagome — murmuró — Puedes aferrarte a mí tan fuerte como quieras. Para eso estoy aquí. Y eso es lo que quiero — Kagome lo miró sin respirar. No, no podía ser. Sesshomaru no la quería. No podía quererla.

Estaban casados, ¡Sí! pero lo suyo no era un matrimonio a la forma tradicional. Era simplemente un lavado de cara, y no debía permitirse pensar que era otra cosa. No en aquel momento; todavía no. Quizás nunca...

.

Al bajar del avión, la humedad le dio en la cara a Kagome como si fuese una sábana caliente y húmeda.

— Vamos — dijo Sesshomaru, tomándola por un brazo, ya que ella se había detenido para intentar que aquel aire cargado de tanta humedad entrase en sus pulmones — Hay una limusina esperándonos. Subamos antes de que nos derritamos —

Una vez dentro, el coche se puso en movimiento con un una silenciosa suavidad, y Kagome dejó caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo de piel del asiento. Se sentía como una bayeta, mientras que Sesshomaru parecía tan despierto y fresco como cuando habían salido de su casa aquella mañana...

— ¿Qué hora es? — le preguntó, completamente desorientada.

— Casi las siete pm, hora local —

¡Tan temprano! ¡Y ella se sentía como si estuviera caminando dormida! Incluso le costaba enfocar la mirada.

El coche se fue abriendo camino a brazo partido entre el tráfico denso y entro en un túnel que supuso debía llevarlos bajo el agua hasta el centro de Hong Kong. Al salir, empezaron a moverse entre filas de altísimos edificios donde el esplendor de las puertas de cristal y aluminio se mezclaba con la decadente piedra colonial.

Se detuvieron frente a un elegante edificio de puerta porticada y con botones uniformados en blanco que se apresuraron a abrirles las puertas del coche.

— Bienvenidos, señor y señora Taisho — el joven chino que se inclinaba levemente ante ellos sorprendió a Kagome al dirigirse a ellos por su nombre, pero no parecía sorprender a Sesshomaru. Aquel joven era indiscutiblemente yokai, de tez blanca, ojos rojos, alto aunque no tanto como Sesshomaru, de cabello negro largo atado con una coleta baja.

— Mi mujer está agotada, Lee — le dijo con la informalidad de quien frecuenta el lugar — ¿Tenemos la suite de costumbre? —

— Señor su esposa es… humana — dijo con perplejidad el joven ignorando la pregunta; miraba a Kagome como si hubiese cometido el peor de los crímenes. Ella se tenso de inmediato.

— Que observador — dijo Sesshomaru con brusquedad tomando la mano de Kagome — Ahora limítate hacer tu trabajo — con su autoritario tono volvió al chico a la realidad.

— Sí, señor. Perdóneme — se inclino a mucho de disculpa y con un chasquido de sus dedos, otros dos botones se apresuraron a sacar su equipaje de la limusina — Si son tan amables de acompañarme, nos ocuparemos de las formalidades —

Y abrió la marcha hacia el interior, mientras que ellos lo seguían en silencio, Kagome algo desbordada por aquel comentario del chico, y más aun por su perplejidad al mirarla. Sesshomaru la guiaba suavemente por el brazo. Siempre había sabido que era un hombre importante; al fin y al cabo, estaba a la cabeza de la enorme Corporación Taisho, pero había imaginado que aquella clase de trato estaba reservada para dignatarios gubernamentales y estrellas de cine.

Registrarse les costó apenas unos segundos y después Lee les condujo hasta los ascensores, invitándolos cortésmente a precederlo para después subir él y poner el ascensor en movimiento.

Kagome se sentía tan cansada que hasta tuvo miedo de desmayarse, de modo que cuando Sesshomaru le paso un brazo por los hombros y la acercó para que se apoyase en él, no se resistió.

— Aguanta un poco más — le dijo en voz baja — Ahora podrás darte una buena ducha antes de que salgamos a comer —

— ¿A comer? Lo único que quiero hacer es meterme en la cama — le dijo, conteniendo un bostezo.

— Pues me temo que no vas a poder hacerlo. La mejor forma de combatir el cansancio es luchar contra él. Confía en mí — añadió, al ver su mirada de protesta.

— Confía en mí — sus palabras favoritas — Un día de estos… — contestó, ahogando otro bostezo — Voy a impedirte que sigas mangoneándome así, Sesshomaru —

— ¿De verdad? Me alegro de saberlo — Kagome lo miró buscando su expresión, pero como siempre su rostro no revelaba nada.

Aquel hombre era un enigma. Un completo enigma.

Su habitación era una lujosa suite, enmoquetada en un intenso rosa oscuro y cortinas en damasco crema. Apenas tuvo tiempo de fijarse en el espacioso salón con sus elegantes sofás y la preciosa mesa de comedor antes de que Sesshomaru volviese a sujetarla por un brazo. Lee se había marchado ya y Sesshomaru la hizo pasar por otra puerta.

Era el dormitorio, amueblado en los mismos tonos pero con una enorme cama cubierta con un edredón de satén crema.

— El baño está ahí — dijo Sesshomaru, señalándolo con un gesto de la cabeza — Ve y date una ducha para despertarte mientras yo me ocupo de las maletas — veinte minutos más tarde, envuelta en un albornoz blanco como la nieve que había encontrado colgado tras la puerta del baño, volvió a entrar en el dormitorio para encontrarse con que el equipaje ya había sido deshecho y colgado en el armario.

Y colgado en la puerta del guardarropa estaba ya lo que tenía que ponerse. Sesshomaru había seleccionado un vestido camisero en lino crudo y de líneas sencillas que se cerraba delante con unos botones de piel marrón a juego con un cinturón también de piel marrón. Era la primera vez que veía aquel vestido... el vestido y la americana marrón colgada junto a él. O los zapatos de piel marrón perfectamente colocados en el suelo, así como la ropa interior de seda que la esperaba sobre la cama.

Con el ceño fruncido, abrió las puertas del armario. Fue una sorpresa. No había nada suyo allí dentro.

— ¿Pero qué demonios...? — Entonces empezó a recordar.

Desde el momento en que salió de casa de sus padres, no había vuelto a ver ni una sola maleta suya. Algunas de las prendas que con tanta ilusión había comprado para su luna de miel con Inuyasha habían aparecido en el armario de la casa de Sesshomaru, pero la mayoría no, así como las maletas.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? — Sesshomaru apareció en la puerta del dormitorio, y Kagome hundió las manos en los bolsillos del albornoz antes de darse lentamente la vuelta.

— ¿De dónde ha salido todo esto? — le preguntó.

Hubo una breve pausa.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó sin darle importancia — ¿Es que no te gusta? —

— No es cuestión de que me guste o no. Simplemente no son mis cosas —

— Ah, es que son nuevas — le explicó — Envié tu talla aquí por fax para que todo te quedase bien... —

— ¿Un fax? ¿Adónde, y a quién? Y ¿Dónde están mis cosas? —

— En Japón — se encogió de hombros y consultó el reloj — Tengo un par de llamadas que hacer antes de que... —

— ¡Sesshomaru! — lo llamó, antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta — ¿Has... desechado todas mis cosas? — le preguntó con incredulidad.

— ¿Querías volver a verlas? — preguntó él, taladrándola con el frío de su mirada.

— Pues... no — admitió, sintiendo que el rubor tenía sus mejillas — Pero, ese no es el punto —

— Nada de peros. No habrías podido volver a mirarlas, y yo tampoco, así que me deshice de ellas, ¿Vale? Y aunque no te parezca bien, ya es demasiado tarde. Ahora eres mi mujer, mi compañera; Kagome — añadió — No la de Inuyasha, y las cosas que compraste para complacerlo a él, no complacen a este Sesshomaru —

— ¡Pero me costaron mucho dinero, Sesshomaru! — protesto.

— ¿Qué dinero? ¿El de Inuyasha? — hizo una mueca desagradable con la boca cuando ella bajó la mirada.

Sí, Inuyasha había pagado todo su ajuar. Ella no era más que una secretaria de un nivel básico que necesitaba todo su salario para vivir. Y como Inuyasha le había puntualizado mientras hablaban de la luna de miel, en cuanto se casara con él pasaría a ser responsabilidad suya, así que ¿Por qué no pagar por la clase de ropa que su mujer debería llevar?

— Entonces, no hay por qué preocuparse — dijo Sesshomaru — Porque cualquier dinero que Inuyasha se haya gastado contigo ha salido de mi bolsillo, así que esa... extravagancia es sólo problema mío. Vístete — ordenó, y sus ojos destilaron rabia — Tenemos una cena de negocios a la que asistir mas tarde y hemos de atravesar la ciudad para ir a mi oficina a recoger algunos documentos que tengo que estudiar antes de que nos encontremos con esa gente —

— ¿Nosotros? — la alarma en su cabeza se disparo, dejándola sin respiración — Pero a mí no me necesitas para... —

— Escúchame — le dijo; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se había acercado a ella y la sujetaba por los hombros — A los ojos de todas las personas que importan, somos marido y mujer. Y tu deber como mi mujer es estar a mi lado en los actos sociales. ¿Es pedir demasiado? —

— No... Claro que no —

— Bien. Entonces, ¿Vienes conmigo a mi oficina o prefieres quedarte aquí lamentándote por tu ajuar perdido? — eran palabras fuertes, deliberadamente incisivas, y Kagome no comprendió por qué de pronto la atacaba de esa manera. No tenía sentido.

— Iré contigo — concedió — Y sólo para que lo sepas — añadió, en un raro impulso desafiante — Me importa un comino lo que hayas hecho con mis otras cosas. ¡Lo único que no aguanto es que pretendas decir que sólo me movía el dinero! Yo estaba enamorada de Inuyasha, e iba a casarme con el por el hombre que pensé que era... ¡Y no por lo que pudiera obtener de él! —

— Me resulta curioso que utilices el pasado para hablar de ello — espetó — ¿Con tanta facilidad se desvanece el verdadero amor, Kagome? — su crueldad anuló el breve destello de carácter con tanta facilidad como si fuese una mota de polvo que le hubiese espantado con los dedos.

— Mira — continuó, apartándose de ella con impaciencia — Te agradecería que te dieras prisa. Yo sólo tengo que darme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa para... —

— ¿Qué... qué quieres decir? — Sesshomaru se volvió de nuevo y la miró con atención.

— ¿Sobre qué? — hizo un gesto vago con la mano.

— Sesshomaru — le dijo con los labios repentinamente secos —... No iremos a... compartir ésta habitación, ¿verdad? —

— Por supuesto que sí — contestó él, y entornó los ojos cuando la sombra de color que le quedaba en las mejillas desapareció por completo.

Kagome lo miró horrorizada. ¡En aquella habitación sólo había una cama!

— No — gimió, y la alarma la laceró con miles de agujas — Eso no es justo... Yo he hecho todo lo demás que me has pedido, Sesshomaru, pero no pienso dormir contigo en la misma cama —

— ¿Por qué no? — le preguntó, con tanta arrogancia que hasta deseó abofetearle — Que yo sepa no es pecado que marido y mujer compartan cama —

— En este caso, sí — contestó, intentando mantener la calma para que él no se diera cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de la histeria. ¿Dormir con él... cerca de él? Kagome dijo que no con la cabeza. Simplemente no podía hacerlo, y le dolía que él lo esperase — El trato que tenemos tú y yo es. Sólo para lavarle la cara a todo esto —

— Exacto — contestó él, con una calma casi insultante — Esta es la mejor suite con cama de matrimonio del hotel, la que yo usé siempre que venga aquí. La gente me conoce en este hotel, Kagome. ¿Qué crees que pensarían si de repente pidiera una de dos camas, precisamente cuando vengo acompañado de mi flamante esposa? — Kagome tragó saliva.

Era consciente de que no podía esgrimir ni un sólo argumento en contra. Y Sesshomaru lo sabía también.

Entonces el teléfono de la otra habitación sonó.

— Sé buena y empieza a vestirte — le dijo cuando se volvió ya para ir a contestar — Se ha hecho tarde, así que voy a pedir que nos suban la comida a la habitación. Diez minutos, Kagome — concluyó.

No era de extrañar que fuese un brillante hombre de negocios, pensó al quedarse mirando el espacio vacío que había quedado en el lugar que antes ocupase Sesshomaru. Era capaz de hacer trizas cualquier discusión sin tener que esforzarse.

Y lo mejor sería que no lo olvidase nunca, se dijo dejándose caer sobre la cama boca arriba. Trabajando para la Corporación Taisho, habría tenido que ser sorda y ciega para no saberlo todo del hombre que le pagaba el salario. Y no es que hubiera tenido oportunidad de verlo en el gigantesco rascacielos que albergaba las oficinas de su compañía. Excepto una vez, antes de que hubiera conocido a Inuyasha.

Un día en el que se encontró accidentalmente mezclada en una columna de yokais que salían de una de las plantas ejecutivas del edificio. Ella por el pasillo cargada con un montón de expedientes que había recogido en el departamento de archivo; y no había tenido oportunidad de hacerse un lado ante la manada de trajes con corbata que se le habían venido encima. Uno de aquellos yokais con aspecto casi de toro y un ceño de pocos amigos le había golpeado con tanta violencia en el brazo al pasar que los expedientes habían salido disparados hacia un lado y ella hacia otro. Aquel pedazo de bruto ni siquiera se voltio para disculparse, sino que fue Sesshomaru, el mismísimo Sesshomaru, quien se dio la vuelta para ver de dónde provenía el estruendo, quien había retrocedido para disculparse por el accidente y quien le había preguntado si se encontraba bien.

El golpe la había dejado casi sin respiración y el hecho de que reconociera inmediatamente al gran jefe blanco la había hecho enrojecer.

Esperó que se marchase tras contestarle en un murmullo casi ininteligible que se encontraba bien; de hecho hubiera deseado que fuese así, pero no, sino que él también se puso de cuclillas, de modo que los pantalones oscuros se estiraron sobre sus muslos de atleta para ayudarla a recoger los documentos y meterlos de nuevo en sus expedientes correspondientes.

Y eso había sido todo, aparte de susurrarle las gracias justo antes de que él volviera a ponerse en pie. Había sido entonces cuando sus miradas se habían cruzado. Sólo una breve fracción de tiempo en la que el mundo pareció detenerse al tiempo que él clavó sus ojos ámbares en ella. Después, y tras una leve inclinación de cabeza, Sesshomaru dio media vuelta y se unió a la horda de impacientes vasallos.

Kagome se había imaginado que aquél sería el final del incidente, pero para sorpresa suya, varias horas más tarde, el mismo hombre que la había arrollado en el pasillo se acercó a su mesa a disculparse, algo que a ella le había dejado atónita preguntándose quién lo habría enviado y, sobre todo, cómo la habría encontrado, ya que ella era sólo una secretaria más entre el ejército de secretarias que llenaban todas las mesas de aquella planta.

Fue unas semanas más tarde, cuando la enviaron a realizar un trabajo urgente para Inuyasha, y precisamente durante el encuentro en que ambos descubrieron la atracción que sentían el uno por el otro, cuando él se refirió al incidente y le contó que Sesshomaru había subido por las paredes aquel tal Lohen, espetándole delante de todos los demás que si no era capaz de tener unos mínimos modales, no sabía qué demonios hacía trabajando para él.

Entonces no había reparado en el hecho de que sólo Sesshomaru se había preocupado lo bastante como para detenerse. Sólo Sesshomaru lo había considerado como algo más que el estrépito incidente, que era como Inuyasha parecía considerarlo también.

Inuyasha. Un peso le aplastó el pecho. Inuyasha, el más joven y atractivo de los yokais Taisho. Inuyasha, el menos complicado, el más jovial.

Y también el más superficial, el más egoísta, el más...

— ¡Kagome! — aquella voz áspera llamándola desde la otra habitación le abrió los ojos.

— ¡Voy! — contestó, levantándose inmediatamente de la cama luchando contra una mezcla de fatiga y tristeza.

Miró entonces la cama y se imaginó dos cabezas una de cabello oscuro sobre las almohadas y la otra de cabello blanco inmaculado.

— No — susurró — Nunca — Sesshomaru no me quiere para eso — Lo sé — y con esa tranquilidad se vistió, decidida a comportarse con la misma frialdad que él en lo referente a aquella situación.

Aunque hacerlo le costase la vida.

Un camarero dejaba el carrito de la comida junto a la mesa justo cuando ella entró en la habitación contigua. Atraída por el delicioso aroma del café recién hecho, se acomodó a la mesa, evitando cuidadosamente el contacto visual con Sesshomaru.

El teléfono sonó de nueve mientras se servía una taza y fue sólo cuando Sesshomaru caminó hasta el otro extremo de la habitación en el que estaba el teléfono cuando se dio cuenta de que había una gran mesa de pacho en madera de cedro en la que no había reparo antes llena casi a rebosar de documentos.

— ¿Café? — le ofreció, intentando parecer cómoda tarando en realidad estaba tensa como la cuerda de un piano — ¿O prefieres ducharte primero? — el consultó el reloj y suspiró.

— Café. Sólo y sin azúcar — e hizo un visible esfuerzo por relajar la tensión de los hombros. Apenas había dado un paso hacia la mesa cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar; con otro suspiro, descolgó de un tirón.

— No más llamadas durante la próxima media hora — le dijo a quienquiera que estuviese al otro extremo del hilo, colgó y fue a sentarse a la mesa.

Kagome le ofreció la taza y tomo un sorbo de la suya mientras lo observaba en silencio. El levantó la mirada e intentó sonreír.

Por alguna razón, aquella sonrisa le derritió algo dentro, le dio coraje para sonreír también y para hacerle una pregunta.

— ¿Siempre trabajas a este ritmo? —

— Es uno de los precios que hay que pagar por ser un Daiyoukai de negocios de altos vuelos — se burló.

— Demasiado trabajo y poca diversión — bromeó ella también.

Sus ojos cobraron vida de pronto.

— No todo es trabajo — le corrigió, y vio como el color aparecía en las mejillas, muy similar a la de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha se lo había contado todo sobre sus mujeres. Y si se le podía creer, de lo cual ya no estaba segura, las mujeres de Sesshomaru eran muy hermosas, muy sofisticadas y muy independientes... mujeres de éxito personal que no le exigían demasiado y que aceptaban ceder el primer puesto al trabajo.

Con pelo aún húmedo y la mandíbula libre de la sombra que la había oscurecido antes. No la miraba a ella, sino que se concentraba en alinearse los puños de la camisa con los de la americana. Afortunadamente, porque así no la vio contener la respiración cuando los sentidos le reaccionaron ante su indeleble atractivo.

— No — contestó.

Entonces alzó la mirada. Quizás la agitación se reflejase en su voz. En cualquier caso, él la miró atentamente, explorando su palidez, su confusión.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —

— No... nada. ¿Necesitaré la chaqueta? —

— Fuera puede que no — contestó tras una mínima pausa; no la había creído — Pero los edificios tienen aire acondicionado y puede que tengas frío. Además — añadió, acercándose a recoger la chaqueta en cuestión — A pesar del calor, la gente se viste aquí de una forma bastante conservadora. Sin la chaqueta, pareces una turista. Con ella — añadió, poniéndosela sobre los hombros — Pareces la elegante esposa de un hombre de negocios — le dio la vuelta para ponerse frente a ella y su olor a limpio la inquietó aún más.

Era bastante más alto que ella, de modo que su barbilla quedaba descansando en su cabeza.

— Sango se ha comunicado conmigo y me dijo que te llamaría mañana — ella no contesto. — Kagome — murmuró en voz baja — Si lo que te preocupa es que ésta noche tengamos que dormir en la misma cama... —

— No… —

— ¿No? — se burló — Pues sin duda hay algo que te preocupa — con dos dedos, le hizo levantar la barbilla.

— Es que... no me parece bien — le explicó — Toda esta... intimidad con un hombre que apenas... —

— ¿Que apenas te gusta? —

— ¡Yo no he dicho eso! — protestó. Ojalá le diera el espacio que necesitaba para desenredar la madeja de sus emociones — Eres un hombre difícil de... — de ignorar iba a decir, pero no lo hizo porque sabía que él no lo comprendería.

Pero ése era exactamente el problema que estaba teniendo en aquel momento. Necesitaba, deseaba ser capaz de ignorarlo como hombre de carne y hueso sexualmente atractivo, pero no podía. A cada minuto que pasaba se daba cuenta de que era un hombre del que podía enamorarse con suma facilidad.

— ¡No! —

— ¿Nos vamos? — le dijo, rogándoselo con la mirada, y con tanta ansiedad que él suspiró exasperado.

— Claro. ¿Por qué no? — y la soltó.

Lo había ofendido. Una vez más.

.

.

.

**Continuara…**

- Puerto Victoria= Es el puerto que se encuentra entra la península de Kowloon y la isla de Hong Kong, China. El puerto es famoso por sus espectaculares vistas panorámicas, y constituye una atracción turística.

- A pies juntillas= Es una expresión, Sig: Al pie de la letra, respetando todas las reglas.

- Kowloon= Es un distrito ubicado en la ciudad de Hong Kong.

- Desbordar= Abrumar, superar las previsiones o límites.

- Damasco= Tela de seda o lana de un único color con dibujos formados en el tejido.

- Albornoz= Bata de tela de toalla que se utiliza para secarse después del baño o ducha

- Bayeta= Paño para fregar o limpiar una superficie.

.

.

.

Feliz año nuevo 2014 Espero seguir contando con su apoyo.

Se despide:

**Naomi Sama (^_^)/**


	5. Una Noche Interminable

Hola; Buenas(o) Días, Tardes, Noches. Antes de empezar he de aclarar que:

1.) Inuyasha no me pertenece, es de la propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

2.) La Historia a continuación no me pertenece,es una adaptación del Libro de MICHELLE REID "El Hermano del novio"

3.) Realizo este Fanfics sin fines de lucro.

4.) Habrá un poco (solo un poco) de OoC en los personajes principales e incluiré párrafos diferentes al existente en el libro, para así poder crear la trama que tengo idealizada.

5.) No existió, existe, ni existirá el pozo; Kagome** nunca** viajo a Sengoku y la perla de Shikon no Tama tampoco existe.

Disfrutad la lectura.

.

**Capitulo 5**

Aquella fue una noche de prueba, al menos por el hecho de que Sesshomaru estaba decidido hacer lo dicho, hasta el último minuto; sin importarle su estado.

Sesshomaru descartó la idea de utilizar uno de los coches con chofer del hotel y decidió viajar en metro, lo que resultó ser toda una experiencia para Kagome, no porque viajara en metro pues estaba acostumbrada al viejo metro de Osaka, sino ver al mismísimo Sesshomaru Taisho montado en uno, como si lo hiciese todos los días. Sin importarle que estuviera rodeado de humanos, fue sumamente raro y hasta cierto punto perturbador.

Su oficina de Hong Kong estaba situada en un edificio que bien podría ser un cohete espacial, y Kagome sintió que el estómago se le quedaba en el piso bajo cuando el ascensor subió rápido como el rayo hasta el piso treinta. Las puertas se abrieron y se encontró mirando a la mujer más bella que había visto nunca, de rasgos orientales.

Sonriendo a modo de bienvenida, dirigió unas palabras en chino a Sesshomaru, quien le contestó en el mismo idioma. Después la miró a ella con curiosidad.

— Kagome, te presento a Su Ling, nuestra directora de operaciones para el Lejano Oriente. Su Ling, mi esposa y compañera, Kagome — la mujer no pareció sorprenderse, y se inclinó educadamente.

— Me alegro de conocerla, señora Taisho — dijo con una voz suave y de precioso acento — Mis más sinceras felicitaciones para ambos —

— Gracias — contestó Kagome, pero se sentía como una moneda falsa.

Afortunadamente Sesshomaru tomó las riendas el encuentro y empezó con un verdadero bombardeo de preguntas mientras la guiaba por un pasillo, elegante blanco y gris hasta una elegante habitación cuyas paredes eran casi por completo de cristal.

Era un despacho suntuoso en su diseño ultramoderno, amueblado completamente en blanco. Paredes blancas, con algunos cuadros abstractos, sofás de cuero y sillas blancas. Una enorme mesa de aquel mismo color ocupaba casi toda una pared.

— Sí, un café nos vendría bien — dijo Sesshomaru, y con una sonrisa y otra leve inclinación, Su Ling salió de la habitación — No tardaré — le prometió Sesshomaru, llevándola hasta uno de los sofás para que se sentara.

En cuanto estuvo acomodada, su atención la abandonó, pasando a la gran mesa en la que lo aguardaba una pila de expedientes perfectamente alineados.

Si lo pensaba bien Sesshomaru no era un yokai atractivo, decidió observándolo concentrado en los detalles de su trabajo. Al menos no lo era en el sentido clásico del término. Inuyasha sí que lo era, un hombre verdaderamente atractivo con un perfil perfecto, mientras que la atracción de Sesshomaru residía más bien en las extrañas marcas que poseía su rostro.

Su frente, por ejemplo, tenía esa media luna de color purpura, que era tan singular y que Inuyasha no poseía.

Tan diferentes...

Inuyasha no era un hanyou de fortaleza. Su cuerpo era delgado pero sin que los músculos echasen a perder la línea de la ropa, mientras que la de Sesshomaru, aunque cara y de corte perfecto, no podía esconder su musculatura.

Puestos el uno al lado del otro, los hermanos ni siquiera tenían la misma estatura, Sesshomaru era mucho más alto y sobrepasaba físicamente a Inuyasha en todos los sentidos: hombros más anchos, pecho más musculoso, piernas más fuertes.

Incluso en personalidad Sesshomaru era distinto. Inuyasha sonreía muy a menudo, mientras que con él, podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que había visto sonreír. También Inuyasha era más joven, al menos era la mitad de joven que Sesshomaru, lo cual le ayudaba a juzgar la vida bajo una perspectiva diferente. Sin embargo...

Frunció el ceño. Sin embargo, ¿Qué? No tenía respuesta para esa pregunta.

— ¿Qué tal es tu taquigrafía? —

Kagome parpadeó varias veces hasta que consiguió enfocar la mirada, para encontrarse con que Sesshomaru la estudiaba atentamente.

— Digamos que... — la verdad es que su taquigrafía era buena, muy buena, pero puede que en opinión de él, no lo fuera — Normal, supongo —

— ¿Lo bastante como para tomar notas mientras estudio estos expedientes? — pregunto.

— Supongo que sí — contestó, poniéndose en pie con cierto nerviosismo.

— Bien. Gracias — abrió un cajón y sacó un bloc de notas y varios lápices afilados que empujó hasta el borde de la mesa — Acerca esa silla, y pongámonos manos a la obra — la invitó, señalando una silla de respaldo recto que estaba a su derecha.

Kagome hizo lo que le había pedido y se sentó antes de recoger el cuaderno y un lápiz. Sesshomaru apenas la miró; su atención estaba centrada en los papeles que tenía delante. Hubo un instante de silencio que el aprovechó para resumir sus pensamientos y empezó a hablar, haciendo sus comentarios en un tono preciso y claro que ella no tuvo dificultad en transcribir.

En cuestión de minutos su nerviosismo había desaparecido. Estaba analizando un informe sobre un proyecto comercial, y Kagome se quedó impresionada por su forma fría e incisiva de analizarlo, de modo que sus comentarios y preguntas iban a dejar hecha trizas a la persona que lo hubiera preparado.

Su Ling apareció poco después, cargada con una bandeja y todo lo necesario para el café. Se detuvo, claramente sorprendida por lo que estaba ocurriendo, hasta que Sesshomaru hizo un gesto con la mano y le dio las gracias casi con brusquedad. Apenas había cerrado la puerta a su espalda cuando él estaba ya de nuevo inmerso en el trabajo. Y así siguieron, página tras página, comentarios y preguntas que analizaban línea por línea el informe y tan concentrada estaba en ello que dio un respingo cuando Sesshomaru se dirigió a ella directamente.

— ¿Lo habrás anotado todo? —

— ¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto que sí! — contestó sorprendida y con una luz en sus ojos celestes que llevaba días sin aparecer — Solo que trabajando para tu empresa he tenido pocas oportunidades de utilizar la taquigrafía — le explicó haciendo un mini puchero con sus cachetes — Y esperaba tenerla mucho más oxidada — el simplemente la miro con un brillo en los ojos.

De hecho, la única oportunidad que había tenido de utilizarla había sido trabajando para Inuyasha, pero él tenía una forma tan relajada de dictar que no había tenido que poner a prueba su capacidad. No como Sesshomaru, que...

— ¿Kagome? —

Ella parpadeó para concentrarse en el hombre que la miraba fijamente desde el otro lado de la mesa y que, una vez más, había sido capaz de detectar el mismo instante en el que el nombre de Inuyasha pasaba por su cabeza, y había actuado como en otras ocasiones: sobresaltándola antes de que la ensoñación se adueñase de ella.

— ¿Crees que podrías transcribirme todo eso si lo encuentro un procesador disponible? —

— Por supuesto — contestó; se sentía mucho más cómoda con aquella relación jefe-secretaria que con la otra, que era mucho más íntima.

— Bien — asintió, y la sorprendió sacando del último cajón un ordenador portátil — ¿Has utilizado alguno antes? — preguntó, y cuando ella asintió, le dejó unos cuantos cables en el regazo — Entonces ¿Lo pones tú en marcha mientras yo sirvo el café? — se levantó y estiró los brazos, de modo que Kagome no pudo evitar reparar en los músculos de su torso.

La boca se le quedó seca y bajó la mirada, porque una extraña clase de pesadez se había adueñado de sus propios músculos y cuando el dio unos pasos, soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta y frunció el ceño. No le gustaba nada sospechar que a cada minuto que pasaba iba reaccionando con más fuerza ante ese yokai de carne y hueso.

Para cuando él se acercó de nuevo a la mesa, Kagome tenía ya funcionando el ordenador. Tenía cargado el mismo programa con el que trabajaba en la oficina, así que se puso manos a la obra.

Trabajaron en un cómodo silencio durante un rato, él leyendo más páginas de aquellos informes y ella tecleando. Era una situación extraña, se dijo Kagome para luego tomar un sorbo de café. Allí estaban los dos, extraños, incluso enemigos hasta cierto punto, pero recién casados y de luna de miel ante los ojos de los demás. Y sin embargo, a la primera oportunidad, Sesshomaru la había puesto a trabajar.

"_Es un negrero"_ no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese pensamiento.

— ¿Por qué la sonrisa? — preguntó él, con su voz profunda.

¿Alguna vez se le escaparía algo?, se preguntó, sorprendida de verlo recostado en su sillón observándola a ella en lugar de concentrado en su trabajo; como supuso ella que él estaría.

— Me estaba preguntando qué deben estar pensando tus empleados al ver que me has puesto a trabajar — le confesó.

— Preferiría saber qué piensas tú de mí — contestó con suavidad.

Kagome bajó la mirada, consciente del rubor que le tenía las mejillas.

— Pues que eres un negrero — contestó, ya que lo mejor era quitarle importancia a su pregunta.

Pero el color siguió en sus mejillas durante un buen rato, ya que cada vez que levantaba la vista, lo encontraba observándola. Era algo inquietante y problemático, ya que le estaba haciendo sentir algo extraño dentro. Como si su corazón fuese a salirse de su peso a la más mínima provocación.

"_Estoy cansada y deliro por el viaje"._ Eso debía ser. "_Voy a volverme loca si no duermo"_, se dijo. _"Eso es lo que pasa"_. Aunque muy en el fondo ella estaba consciente de que, era mentira.

.

Una hora más tarde, volvían a tomar el ascensor.

— ¿A dónde vamos ahora? — le preguntó al llegar a la entrada y con la esperanza de que volviesen al hotel a descansar.

— Vamos a reunirnos con unos colegas, para una cena de negocios — dijo tomándola de la mano, dirigiéndola hacia la limosina, que los esperaba a las afueras del edificio.

— ¡Pero Sesshomaru! — estaba tan cansada que casi no podía mover las piernas.

Cuando entraron a la limosina le sirvió un expreso, para que la ayudase a seguir despierta.

— Creo que puedo llegar a odiarte — murmuró cuando volvió a pillarlo mirándola y sonriendo.

— Tenía que conseguir que siguieras despierta — contestó— Además esta noche no habrá pastillas, ¿recuerdas? —

— No las necesito. Búscame un cojín y me quedare dormida ahora mismo. Por cierto, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo despierta? —

Miró su reloj.

— Sólo han pasado trece horas desde que te despertaste esta mañana —

— Pues me parece una eternidad —

— Tómate el café — le dijo, sonriendo.

— Y también puedes dejar de hacer eso — espetó — Me refiero a lo de darme órdenes como si fuese una mascota —

Entonces cerró los ojos y el ámbar de su iris brilló.

— ¿Sigues trabajando para mí? — le preguntó.

— ¿Quieres decir que si sigo siendo empleada de tu empresa? — el asintió, y después ella.

— Tengo que volver a la oficina dentro de tres semanas —

— Entonces, deja de discutir con tu jefe —

— Estoy de vacaciones — la forma en que Sesshomaru giro su cuerpo de medio lado para tomar su mano, la sobresaltó.

— Estás de luna de miel — la corrigió con suavidad, y la vio quedarse pálida al pensar en Inuyasha y no en él. Soltó su mano — Y no des un respingo cada vez que te toque — añadió.

— Lo siento — murmuró ella.

Sesshomaru suspiró irritado, pero Kagome tuvo la sensación de que lo estaba más consigo mismo que con ella.

— Venga, baja — dijo cuando llegaron al hotel.

Debería haber sido un alivio llegar a la habitación del hotel, pero no lo fue. Necesitaba desesperadamente tener un espacio de intimidad, sin la amenaza constante de Sesshomaru Taisho, pero él no estaba dispuesto a permitírselo.

¡Hasta le hizo ver las noticias con él! Y cada vez que los ojos empezaban a cerrársele, él se los abría con algún comentario que requería concentración y respuesta.

¿Es que nunca se relajaba aquel yokai?, se preguntó cuando por fin pudo disfrutar de la relativa intimidad del baño en el que entró para ducharse y cambiarse para la cena. Bufo.

¡Cenar! ¡Salir a cenar! ¡Y con extraños! Como si no hubiese tenido bastante que soportar durante todo el día.

— Maldito seas, Sesshomaru Taisho — murmuró entre dientes, mientras se peleaba con su cabello que no quería recogerse en un mono.

Necesitó más de media docena de horquillas para sujetarlo. ¡Media docena de más! Suspiro medio muerta de cansancio, enrojecida tras la pelea con su cabello y literalmente dando saltos por dentro gracias al estado de nervios en el que la había puesto Sesshomaru; se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo.

El vestido que llevaba puesto era de seda negra, corto y sin tirantes, y se ceñía a su delgada figura hasta media pierna, donde un adorno de gasa negra remataba el bajo, dejando demasiada pierna al descubierto para su gusto. Miro su muñeca, tenía una delicada pero elegante pulsera de cristal, con un collar a juego. Y el colmo de todo, era que Sesshomaru había escogido todo su atuendo.

— _Póntelo esta noche para mí_ — le había dicho con voz ronca, lo que le había puesto el estómago de punta, ya que el tono hacía juego con la expresión de sus ojos, y eso tampoco le había gustado.

Alguien llamó con los nudillos a la puerta de la suite, y ella dio un respingo, sacándola de su ensoñación... otra señal de lo tensa que estaba, se dijo mientras oía los pasos de Sesshomaru para abrir.

Entonces miró su cara en el espejo sin darse cuenta de lo vulnerable que parecía su boca maquillada en color rubí, ni cómo sus ojos negros revelaban lo indefensa que se sentía. Sólo vio el cansancio y el delicado trabajo que tuvo que hacer para ocultar las ojeras.

¿No era aquel escote demasiado pronunciado? Y la falda era, sin duda, demasiado corta. ¡Decidió se lo quitaría! ¿Pero y si Sesshomaru le insistía en que se lo volviera a colocar? Mordiéndose indecisa, un labio al dar un paso, de lado frente al espejo y ver cómo el delicado tejido de la falda se movía para dejar al descubierto aún más pierna.

— Precioso — dijo una voz profunda a su espalda, y Kagome casi gritó. No le había oído entrar en la habitación, y sus miradas se encontraron en el espejo.

— Que… — eso fue todo lo que pudo decir. Su estatura, el ancho de sus hombros, la poderosa atracción que ejercía sobre ella aquel rostro duro y oscuro la dejaron sin habla. Y borraron cualquier duda, que tuviera acerca de sus intenciones, de querer despojarse de aquel revelador vestido. Arrastro como pudo la mirada hasta su propio reflejo y miró de nuevo el vestido — Es demasiado corto — no pudo evitar quejarse — Y demasiado ajustado —

— Tonterías. Es perfecto — y con una voz que le erizó la piel, añadió — Tú eres perfecta. O lo serás cuando haya añadido esto... —

Se acercó a ella. Iba vestido de negro, como ella, con una camisa negra sin corbata y los tres primeros bonotes desabrochados, y sobre la blusa un saco negro, muy suntuoso. Olía diferente, a algo cálido, almizclado y sensual... y se encontró de pronto sobrecogida por su presencia, por su arrebatadora masculinidad.

Por el poder de su sexualidad…

Oh, Kami... ¡Piedad!...

— Ten — dijo, y le mostró una caja de terciopelo.

Kagome se quedó inmóvil, y la sangre perdió su calor al darse cuenta de lo que era.

"_No",_ pidió en silencio. _"No, por favor"._

Al mismo tiempo, Sesshomaru levantó la tapa y su corazón se estremeció antes de caerle como una piedra al estómago. Un anillo de compromiso, no podía ser otra cosa, estaba esperando en el centro de un cojín de terciopelo negro. Incluso una profana en la materia como ella reconoció la cualidad del rubí central, acurrucado en un nido de diamantes.

— La mano, por favor Kagome — dijo él, sin idea del horror que ella estaba sintiendo por dentro.

Tal y como eran las cosas entre ellos, una sencilla alianza de oro hubiera bastado, pero aquel... aquel maravilloso anillo sugería mucho más. ¡Demasiado!. Sugería amor, romanticismo, pasión. Era una prueba irrefutable a inconfundible de posesión, en el más íntimo sentido de la palabra.

Pero era mentira, una terrible mentira... igual que el anillo de diamantes que Inuyasha le había regalado.

— ¿Kagome? — insistió él al no moverse.

Cuando lo miró, sus ojos eran como pantanos de angustia y los labios le temblaban ligeramente.

— Por favor, Sesshomaru — susurró — No me obligues a llevarlo —

— ¿Por qué no? — preguntó él, sorprendido — Eres mi esposa y compañera. Se supone que debes llevar mi anillo —

— Sí, pero... — inspiró profundamente — Pero no significa nada, ¿No? — explotó, rogándole con la mirada que comprendiera lo que iba a decir — ¡No puedo llevar algo tan especial como este anillo y que no signifique nada! — el no dijo nada durante un momento, sino que siguió mirándola hasta que ella temió desvanecerse porque la emoción no le dejaba respirar.

— También llevaste el anillo de mi medio hermano sin que significase nada — le dijo, cruel.

Kagome cerró los ojos.

— ¡Pero no lo sabía cuando lo acepte! — le espeto mirándolo a los ojos.

— Lo que no va a ocurrir con este — puntualizó brutalmente — Así que, dame la mano —

¿¡Aquel hombre era tan sensible como un muro de piedra!?

— Kagome — ella volteo su cara hacia un lado y suspirando levantó por fin la mano y sintió sus dedos suaves y cálidos colocarle el anillo.

Después lo miró en silencio. La piedra lanzaba destellos como si se burlara de ella. El aire palpitó a su alrededor con algo que le llenó los ojos de lágrimas.

— Vámonos — dijo Sesshomaru, y salió dejándola allí de pie, preguntándose si habría sido su imaginación o de verdad habría oído esa nota áspera y endurecida en su voz. Fue una pesadilla.

.

El resto de la noche fue otra pesadilla más. Una ronda larga y agotadora de felicitaciones y gracias y, aun peor, de miradas curiosas que se preguntaban por qué Sesshomaru Taisho se habría casado con una humana y peor aun, siendo esta la ex-novia de su hermano.

Y por encima de todo, desde el mismo momento en que se reunieron en el elegante recibidor de uno de los mejores restaurantes de Hong Kong, Kagome supo que estaba fuera, completamente fuera de contexto entre aquella gente.

Eran cuatro parejas, incluidos ellos. Británicos residentes en Hong Kong. Y todos ellos de la clase de Sesshomaru, es decir, Daiyokais muy importantes lo que interponía toda una generación entre ella y la conversación sofisticada y ocurrente que se desarrolló en torno a la mesa, dejándola a ella como una mera espectadora.

Los hombres eran ejecutivos de altos vuelos, con un aire de poder y éxito refrendado por sus acompañantes femeninas. Ellas eran mujeres yokais hermosas y caras, con un baño impecable de clase y estilo y un ojo agudo para todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

No era de extrañar que Sesshomaru hubiera querido que fuese bien vestida. Al lado de aquellas mujeres debía parecer muy joven y muy vulgar, y no es que ellas le hubiesen hecho sentirse así deliberadamente; de hecho intentaron que se sintiera a gusto con sonrisas y preguntas, haciéndole saber tácitamente, que no tenían problema con que fuera humana y la introdujeran en su sofisticado círculo.

Pero se sentía demasiado extraña; no por estar rodeados de yokais siendo la única humana presente, si no porque se sentía demasiado tímida pare contestar con comodidad. Y no sirvió de nada en aquella ocasión contar con la presencia de Sesshomaru, porque él era tan extraño para ella como todos los demás, a pesar de tenerla rodeada por la cintura mientras tomaban una copa antes de cenar.

Y a pesar de sonreír cálidamente cada vez que la miraba... y a pesar de lo que hizo cuando trajeron sus copas para brindar a su salud. La hizo colocarse delante de él, la miró a los ojos con una intimidad que disparó sus sentidos, hizo chocar sus copas... y la besó.

Sentir su boca, cálida y suave contra sus labios con sabor a vermouth, la hizo temblar por la sorpresa. Era sólo una interpretación; lo sabía, mientras intentaba no parecer extraña a aquellos labios. Sesshomaru estaba actuando como el amante esposo mientras que ella... mientras que ella se quedaba confundida por la breve explosión de placer que había experimentado.

"_El viaje me hace delirar"_. Volvió a echarle la culpa al viaje mientras se quedaba de pie, con la mirada baja para que nadie pudiese adivinar lo que estaba pasando en su interior.

Pero no. Ya había sentido aquella sensación otras veces. El día que la presentaron ante Sesshomaru como la futura esposa de su medio hermano. Entonces había sido como una descarga, como un latigazo de miedo que la había dejado inmóvil y necesitada de la protección de la presencia de Inuyasha.

Sin embargo, Inuyasha no había resultado ser el protector que ella había imaginado, y la ira que había percibido entonces en los ojos de el no debía estar dirigida a ella, sino a su hermano y a la desastrosa situación que debía haber visto acechar en el horizonte por culpa de lo que estaba haciendo.

E Inuyasha... Inuyasha se había mostrado tan triunfal, tan... pagado de sí mismo al presentársela a Sesshomaru. Fue en aquel momento, al tener la oportunidad de rememorar aquella escena, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no era orgullo de ella lo que mostraba, tal y como había imaginado, sino que se trataba de una victoria en la batalla secreta que mantenían su medio hermano y él, y que debía tener algo que ver con Kikyo y lo que Sesshomaru sabía sobre Inuyasha y ella.

— Kagome —

Alzó la mirada y el dolor y el resentimiento que sentía hacia Inuyasha apareció en sus ojos tan oscuros. Sesshomaru lo vio y clavó los dedos en su cintura antes de besarla brevemente en los labios a modo de castigo, un beso que silenció al reducido grupo de espectadores.

— Olvídalo — le susurró al oído — ¡Inuyasha ya no es tuyo, así que ya no puedes seguir soñando con él! — Kagome enrojeció violentamente. Se sentía como un ladrón que había sido descubierto al infraganti.

— ¡Pe… Pero que cosas dices! Si yo no... — cayo sin saber que decir.

— Creo que deberíamos dar de comer cuanto antes a estos dos y dejarlos marchar — bromeó uno de los invitados.

Sesshomaru bufo y después sonrió. Kagome deseó poseer aquel humor.

— Al fin y al cabo, técnicamente sigue siendo el día de nuestra boda — dijo — ¡Y va a ser el más largo de la historia! — añadió con un suspiro.

¿Todavía?, se preguntó ella mientras los demás se echaban a reír. ¿Había sido aquella misma mañana cuando se habían casado con esa ceremonia que apenas podía recordar?

Fue un alivio que en aquel instante se acercase a ellos el camarero para indicarles que su mesa estaba ya preparada.

La cena le resultó interminable, plato tras plato de comida china, exquisitamente presentados, con la conversación flotando a su alrededor, una conversación que apenas consiguió comprender.

Se sentía tan perdida y desorientada que tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para sonreír y concentrarse en las preguntas que le hacían directamente y ser capaz de contestarlas inteligentemente.

Nadie fue desconsiderado ni cruel, pero se sintió mal por no poder unirse a la camaradería que reinaba entre ellos. Y si Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de ello, no lo demostró, lo que hizo que se sintiera aún más incómoda, ya que debía estar dándose cuenta de lo inadecuada que era para él.

— Vamos a bailar — sentir su mano en el brazo fue un auténtico alivio.

La música era suave y la pista de baile un pequeño círculo de madera en el centro de las mesas. Sesshomaru la rodeó con los brazos y la atrajo hacia sí hasta que la barbilla rozó la solapa de su chaqueta, sujetándola con una mano por la cintura y con la otra reteniendo la de ella cerca del corazón.

— Ahora puedes relajarte — le sugirió. ¿Tan evidente habría sido su tensión?

— De verdad lo siento — se sintió obligada a decir — Se que no estoy causándoles buena impresión a tus amigos —

— No estás aquí para impresionarlos — contestó — Sino porque es aquí donde yo quiero que estés. Y de todas formas, están encantados contigo, así que no andes buscando cumplidos —

— ¡Yo no pretendía eso! — protestó, pero vio que sonreía — De todas formas estoy segura, que creen que debes haberte vuelto loco para con estar con alguien tan fuera de su círculo como yo. Eso y sin el hecho mencionar que soy humana —

— ¿Y tú crees que a mí me importa lo que piensan? —

"_No"_, se dijo con un suspiro. "_A este hombre no le importa lo que puedan pensar de él, o de lo contrario no se habría casado con la mujer que su hermano había dejado plantada en el altar"._

— Parecéis conoceros muy bien — comentó.

— Es porque antes yo vivía aquí — contestó, sonriendo al ver su expresión de sorpresa — Volví a Osaka a ocuparme de la empresa tras la muerte de mi padre, pero desde entonces he seguido viniendo aquí regularmente. Y solemos reunimos para cenar cuando vengo —

Ella frunció el ceño.

— Pero ¿No me habías dicho que se trataba de una cena de negocios? — le miro a los ojos un poco desconfiada — ¿Acaso me has mentido? —

— No te he mentido porque en cierto modo, así es. Todos son colegas de trabajo y amigos al mismo tiempo. Así es como funciona — añadió con cierta tristeza — Los negocios y la amistad tienden a unirse en nuestro nivel, y esa es la razón por la que no podía permitirme ofenderlos cuando nos ofrecieron esta... cena de boda —

¿Cena de boda? Kagome se sintió aún más culpable por no haber estado a la altura de las circunstancias.

— Siento que este siendo tan agotador para ti —

— No lo es — mintió — Son gente encantadora. Lo que pasa es que estoy muy cansada —

— Unos cuantos minutos más — contestó, acercándola aún más al sólido calor de su cuerpo — Y creo que podremos irnos sin ofender a nadie — fueron unas palabras que liberaron algo de la tensión que había ido acumulando durante la noche, a pesar de que era extraño, muy extraño, sentirse tan cerca al hombre al que apenas conocía.

Estaba acostumbrada a bailar con Inuyasha, pero Sesshomaru era más grande y más fuerte, pensó al reparar en la firmeza de su cuerpo. Y mientras Inuyasha reía y estaba lleno de una exuberancia a la que siempre le había resultado fácil responder, Sesshomaru era mucho más difícil y mantenía siempre el control sobre todo lo hacía sin embargo, en una situación como aquella en la que se sentía agotada y vulnerable, prefería tener la conciencia serena y firme de Sesshomaru que la ruidosa exuberancia de Inuyasha.

— Sesshomaru — pensó, y ni siquiera fue consciente de haber pronunciado su nombre al apoyarse algo más sobre él.

Pero Sesshomaru sí que lo oyó, y su expresión fue difícil de definir, aunque la forma en que la abrazó fue un mensaje en si misma... si Kagome hubiese estado lo bastante alerta como para notarlo.

Pero de lo único que fue capaz fue de levantar la cara y sonreír... para dejarse arrastrar a la profundidad de sus grandes de sus ojos ámbares y quedarse atrapada en ellas.

Era deseo lo que leyó en ellos, y Sesshomaru no estaba haciendo nada para ocultarlo, y como si hubiese encontrado la respuesta que estaba esperando al verla entreabrir los labios por la sorpresa, Sesshomaru la besó en la boca.

Kagome dejó de moverse y la sorpresa de comprobar lo maravilloso que era aquel contacto que la dejó sin respiración. Pero aquel hombre era Sesshomaru, se dijo, aunque no sirvió de nada ya que sus labios le respondieron como por instinto.

Y en el centro de la pista de baile, en medio de un restaurante lleno de gente, algo empezó a irrumpir en su interior: la erupción del deseo. No duró demasiado, quizás unos segundos, pero su pulso y su respiración estaban acelerados cuando él se separó.

— Ahora sí que pareces una mujer en su noche de bodas — dijo, y con esa frase deshizo el embrujo.

¿Era esa la razón de que lo hubiera hecho? ¿La habría besado simplemente para crear la impresión adecuada delante de sus amigos?

El alivio mezclado con la desilusión la dejaron aturdida durante un instante.

"_No. No seas idiota. Sesshomaru no te quiere y desde luego tú no lo quieres a él. Lo que ocurre es que estas tan cansada que lo confundes todo" _pensó.

— ¿Podemos marchamos ya? — le preguntó con cierta desesperación.

— Por supuesto. Incluso diría que es lo que se espera que hagamos —

"_Claro, porque ya has conseguido lo que quería conseguir"_ se dijo, y la desilusión, la tristeza y el cansancio que había estado intentando mantener a raya durante toda la noche cayeron sobre ella como una enorme nube negra.

.

Kagome estaba a punto, de sucumbir por completo a la nube negra cuando, llegaron al hotel y Sesshomaru tuvo que sujetarla entre él y el rincón del ascensor mientras subían a la habitación.

El sonido de su risa fue casi la gota que colmó el vaso.

— No tiene gracia — protestó — Me has hecho pasar hoy un verdadero infierno, y creo que ha sido deliberadamente —

— Es posible —

— ¡Te odio Sesshomaru! — le dijo con deprecio para luego tomase la cabeza —Tengo la sensación de no haber dormido desde hace días —

— Kagome, son sólo las once de la noche — alego Sesshomaru, ignorando el primer comentario de Kagome.

— ¿Cómo? — hizo un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos de par en par.

El arqueó las cejas y sus ojos no dejaron de sonreír. Era algo sorprendente, porque nunca lo había visto tan risueño, y era algo casi contagioso, así que se encontró sonriendo a pesar de sí misma.

— La gente cena tarde aquí — le explicó — Les gusta que la cena se convierta en una velada larga, pero en este caso hemos cenado muy pronto. De lo contrario, todavía estarías por el segundo plato —

Kagome se estremeció.

— ¿Es que tú no estás cansado? — le preguntó.

— Estoy acostumbrado — contestó restándole importancia.

El ascensor se detuvo a hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerse erguida, con la ayuda de Sesshomaru, que le pasó un brazo por la cintura. Al entrar en la habitación fue una auténtica bendición. No más diversión. Podía meterse en la cama y morirse sin más.

Ni siquiera le importó tener que compartir la cama. Tal y como se sentía, Sesshomaru podía hacer lo que le diera la gana con ella... siempre que no la despertara.

Alguien había abierto la cama y colocado un camisón de seda color marfil en un lado y un pijama también de seda en negro en el otro, e ignorando deliberadamente el pijama, recogió el camisón y entró con él en el baño. Cinco minutos más tarde, el pelo suelto y la cara limpia, se metió en la cama, se tapó con las sábanas y cayó como una piedra en un estanque oscuro.

.

.

.

**Continuara… **

- Taquigrafía= Método de escritura que permite la transcripción al ritmo del habla, basado en ciertos signos y abreviaturas.

- Negrero= Persona muy exigente y despótica con sus subordinados.

- Respingo= Sacudida violenta del cuerpo.

- Profana= Que carece de conocimientos y autoridad en una materia.

- Vermouth; pronunciado como vermut= Es un licor servido durante los aperitivos que está compuesto de vino blanco, ajenjo y otras sustancias amargas y tónicas. Estos vinos son típicamente europeos, con un aroma característico que les da una elegancia particular para un cóctel o aperitivo. Generalmente pueden encontrarse de dos tipos: rojo y blanco.

- Infraganti= En el preciso instante en que se está cometiendo un delito o una falta.

.

.

Aquí estoy de vuelta con su historia favorita :3 este capi es un abre boca del siguiente; que estoy segura les gustara.

Por cierto tengo malas, malas muy malas noticias, y es que comenzaré la Uni el lunes, por lo que ya no podre seguir actualizando tan seguido. Me tardare alrededor que dos semanas o un poco más en actualizar, lo siento mucho de verdad pero prefiero serle sincera a decirles que el sábado o el domingo actualizare cuando se perfectamente que es mentira. Pero no se preocupen porque NO abandonare esta adaptación, les doy mi palabra, como dicen por ahí será lento pero seguro.

Con respecto al capi anterior, no pude decirles ni darles un feliz año 2014 como se debe puesto que entre a la pc por minutos y no tuve tiempo de escribir mucho, como hubiese deseado hacerlo así que: FELIZ AÑO NUEVO. Les deseo mucho éxito, amor, salud y prosperidad para ustedes y sus familias, que este año sea mejor que el anterior en todos los aspectos ah y que nunca les falte y tengan mucho dinero, ok se que el dinero no compra la felicidad pero paga el inter que es casi lo mismo XD (Además sin inter no podrían leer esta adaptación)

Un saludo muy afectuoso a todas aquellas chicas (o) que me animan con sus comentarios, de verdad lo aprecio muchísimo, y lamento no poder contestar los comentarios pero no he dispuesto mucho tiempo en la pc por mi trabajo temporal. Pero les prometo que cuando me siente en el ordenador como dios manda contestare todos sus comentarios.

Ya para finalizar, bueno no será un chantaje (ufs se salvaron e.e) Si no una petición, porque la verdad es que Santa no me trajo nada (ojo no me porte mal) Y me gustaría que de regalo de navidad, aunque atrasado, llegáramos a los 100 comentarios ¿Le cumplirían a esta humilde escritora su petición? Y así animarla para que no se tarde tanto en actualizar (A quien engaño si es un CofchantajeCof) :3

Hasta la próxima. Se despide;

**Naomi Sama (^_^)/**


End file.
